


No Place for a Pirate

by BrittJK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Pre-Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittJK/pseuds/BrittJK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma would be more excited for her 21st birthday debut ball if she were able to invite the one man she really wanted to dance with, though her parents don't even know about the pirate she has been meeting in secret with for the past three years. Unbeknownst to Emma, Killian has a plan to get him approval of her father and into the ball. Now she just needs to find a way to explain the truth to her parents, and still have them accept Killian as the man she wants to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Captain Duckling story, and I am super excited to write it. I've got about 4 chapters planned out - it was going to be one epic one-shot but I decided against that. Because I wanted to post a bit of it now, and because posting the beginning means I have to finish it. Hope you enjoy! Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

“Emma, would you like to come into town with me today?”

Emma hears her father calling through the door, but instead of answering lets out a deep sigh and continues staring at the far-off coastline. The town is a two-hour carriage ride from the castle, and Emma knows exactly why her father wants her to come out with him.

She has been sulking ever since her mother had announced, with quite a bit of exuberance during the last big family outing to visit the nearby town they rule over, that Emma’s twenty-first birthday ball will also be her official debut and a night for all the men of the land, and a few princes and dignitaries from far-off lands, to have a dance with her so she may choose who she would like to court her towards marriage. Her father probably thinks that a trip into town just four days before the big event is meant to happen would distract Emma from the upcoming party and her duty to choose a husband. But what he doesn’t know is that the town is exactly where Emma’s sulking is coming from. Specifically the lack of a certain ship sitting in the dock, making the horizon just a little bit less beautiful. Her parents don’t know how Emma’s trips into town to visit with her friend Ruby only come up when the sails of the Jolly Roger mark the horizon, and Emma would like to keep it that way.

It all started when Emma turned eighteen, when her parents decided to give her a little bit of free reign in the kingdom when their focus turned to her new baby brother Leo. She had opted to live as a commoner for a few months, to get in touch with her people and see what types of lives they lived. Her father at first was not happy with the plan, worried someone would take advantage of Emma if they found out who she was. Her mother, however, was confident in Emma’s skills to defend herself (after all, she learnt how to shoot a bow from Snow White herself, and Prince Charming had taught her everything there is to know about sword fighting) and her only condition was that Emma stayed at Ruby’s Grandmother’s Inn to be watched over.

Emma had taken a job as a barmaid, a perfect position to blend in and listen to the talk of the townsfolk and complaints of the workers without seeming nosy. It worked pretty well – only one or two people had recognized her, and even then they tended to leave her alone. She met a variety of different people including sailors, merchants, husbands and wives, and loved learning all of their different stories. She talked to farmers about their lands, Navy men about life on the seas, and the others who worked at the bar with her. In the first two months, Emma thought she had met everyone there was to meet – and then _he_ came in.

_Captain Killian Jones entered the bar like he owned the place. A few men got up and left when he came in, and a few others called out his name as if they were old friends. And not thirty seconds later had another man attempted to punch the Captain where he stood in the doorway. He had been unable to duck, getting punched square in the eye._

_“You went and got my wife to leave me, you did! How DARE YOU!” the man had yelled._

_Killian Jones did not fall though, even with the size difference between him and the larger man, and when his face turned back to the man who punched him there was pure hatred in his eyes. “I’m pretty sure she left you because you were cheating on her, mate. Not because I was the one to give her what she needed to see how horribly she was being treated.” And with that, the Captain’s right hand met the man’s face with a loud crack._

_Next thing she knew, Emma was stepping around an unconscious man that Captain Jones had knocked out, and ushering the Captain outside the tavern, a rag filled with ice in her hands. She had pulled the Captain around the bar into the back, away from prying eyes, and then forced him to sit down as she placed ice on his slowly swelling eye._

_“Did that man’s wife really leave him for you?” Emma asks, curiosity filling her voice. In her two months at the bar, it had been pretty peaceful. She had never seen a real bar fight, and she had never seen a real pirate before either, though she had heard stories. But Killian Jones had come crashing into her life and Emma was at an absolute loss for words._

_“I wouldn’t know – I have no idea who that man’s wife is,” the Captain replied. “Though from the way his breath smelled, he probably deserved it.”_

_Emma stayed silent, and continued to hold the ice onto the Captain’s eye._

_“Though, I can say I haven’t been with anyone’s wife that I know of.” He looked down at his left hand, a myriad of rings covering it but none adorning the forth finger._

_“I’ve never been with anyone’s wife either,” Emma had said, eyes widening upon realization of her words and how absurd they sound. The captain only laughed, though, and through his smile and the deep timbre of his voice Emma felt herself relaxing._

_“I suppose I should introduce myself, with all the help you are providing me,” he said, his right hand moving up to pull the ice off his face so he can look into Emma’s eyes. “Killian Jones, though some prefer to just call me Captain.”_

_Emma could have drowned in the blues of the Captain’s eyes, and she was at a loss for words as he continued to stare up at her. A small smile spread on his face, and his eyes trailed down her body to her exposed breasts in the low-cut barmaids dress. Emma could feel her face reddening as he looked back up at her eyes._

_“Killian will do,” Emma replied, her eyes dropping from his as she placed the ice back on his face._

_“And may I ask for your name, love?” Killian had asked._

_“Emma,” she replied, her eyes widening upon realization that she had used her real name._

_“A lovely name,” Killian said, grabbing Emma’s free hand and placing a kiss on it. “I do believe the princess of this realm shares your name, does she not?”_

_Emma could see the way Killian was observing her, could see there was no getting around it, so instead of words, Emma had nodded and decided to let Killian make his own thoughts on the matter._

_They had stood in silence for a while, both just staring at each other as the ice slowly melted on Killian’s eye. At some point, Emma had dropped the ice, and sat down on a chair next to Killian._

_“So, are you really a pirate?” she asked, leaning forward unconsciously._

_Killian smiled, leaning in as well. His eyes had dropped again to her bosom, but very quickly pulled back upwards. “Pirate Captain, love. Very different.”_

_“Hmm…” Emma replied, thinking. She looked Killian Jones up and down, from the red leather vest to the necklace hanging over his chest hair to the tight black pants. She had left the castle for these few months to go on an adventure, to try out new things, and Killian Jones was definitely a new thing. And definitely something her father would not approve of at all – which was exactly what caused Emma to lean in even more as she said, “And does this Pirate Captain have a… ship… to show me?”_

_Emma’s hand had unconsciously reached out to grab the necklace around Killian’s neck, which had caused her to lean in even more towards him. She was so close, she could breathe in his musky smell and feel the heat beginning to pool in her stomach._

_Captain Jones had visually swallowed, and Emma’s eyes followed his Adam’s apple as it bobbed in his throat. Emma had been with men before, had suitors and the like, but she had never wanted someone as much as she wanted Killian Jones. Between the intimacy of the moment, and the forbiddenness of it all, and the fact that he seemed very versed in the art of sexuality, everything about Killian Jones screamed for an adventure._

_“Would the Princess like to see my ship then?” he had asked, eyes raking up and down her form._

_“Very much, so,” Emma had replied, before she reached over and pulled Killian Jones forward in a searing kiss._

_From then, it was a whirlwind as Killian Jones pulled Emma towards the harbour, intermittently kissing before he lifted her up to take her onto the Jolly Roger proper. To say that night was the best night of her life is saying something, as Emma grew up a princess in a castle. But the amount of worshiping and devotion she had received from Killian Jones that night (and in the next three nights that he was docked in Misthaven) are rivals for the best of balls she had attended as a child._

_For the next three years, Emma had made sure to time her visits to Ruby and Granny with when she saw the sails of the Jolly Roger in the Misthaven docks. Her relationship with Killian Jones moving from a tryst, to an affair, to what Emma thinks is love. And therein that one word lies the biggest problem she has ever had to face._

Though Emma had been smiling when thinking back on her first few nights with Killian Jones, a frown quickly marks her face again when she remembers that he will not be one of the bachelors at her twenty-first birthday, and he will never be one of her suitors. Her parents don’t know the true reason why Emma is dreading her party – not that she has to choose a future husband, but the fact that the one man she truly wants will never be deemed worthy, or even allowed to come.

Emma reaches under her nightgown, pulling out the single chain laying against her chest and running her hand over the ring strung upon it. Killian had given her it on his last time in port – a promise, of sorts, that he will always come back to her. Emma took it as an engagement ring, though she knows it could never truly be an engagement ring without the proper courting and title. Thus, it is her secret that she keeps close to her heart.

“Emma, this isn’t a question. You are coming into town with me to collect a few things for the ball.”

Her father’s voice rings through the door, and Emma lets out a sigh as she drops the ring again below her dresses and looks towards the harbour. Killian hadn’t docked in Misthaven in over three months, but at least the Jolly isn’t there today. At least she has no chance of running into Killian when out and about with her father. And at least Killian won’t be in town for her birthday celebration ball.

“Coming, father,” Emma calls, breathing out a deep sigh before grabbing one of her more comfortable dresses to wear into town. “Just give me a moment to change.”

* * *

 

“You’re quiet today,” her father says, watching her from across the carriage. “Normally you are so excited when you go into town to visit Ruby, or even just on minor business on your own. What is different today?”

Emma shrugs, looking out the windows. They only have a little while longer before they reach the town, and Emma wishes she could feign sleep like when she was a child. Her father continues to stare though, obviously not wanting to take the shrug for an answer. As Emma takes a deep breath to come up with an answer, possibly something about not wanting to go to another dress fitting, the carriage makes a sudden sharp turn to the left.

Emma falls over in her seat, but her father seems stable, obviously anticipating the turn. Practically leaning out the window, Emma takes a look at the surroundings and turns back to her father in confusion.

“Why did we turn left? Isn’t the town to the right?”

Her father smiles, a devilish grin that Emma can tell is hiding something.

“I just have to pick something up from one of the merchant ports. Shouldn’t take too long, and then we will head in town for your dress fitting and to visit with Ruby.” Her father doesn’t say more, but he seems satisfied in Emma’s curiosity to stay quiet about her previous apathy. Emma doesn’t stay quiet any longer, though, instead asking her father question after question about what it is they may be picking up. It is obviously a gift for her birthday, but every guess Emma has her father shakes his head and his smile increases in size.

“Come on, Daddy! Just tell me!” Emma cries, exasperated after ten minutes of guessing.

“You’ll have to wait for your party to find out, princess. Besides, what is the fun in spoiling the surprise?”

Emma lets out a small groan, but her smile stays plastered on her face as she turns to look out the window as they approach the merchant port. But as she takes a closer look at the ships they are coming up on, and as they become clearer on the horizon through the window, Emma’s heart both does a leap and drops out of her stomach at the same time.

Sitting on the port, far from where it is usually docked near the town, is the Jolly Roger. Though its black sails have been traded for whites, and the pirate flag is gone, the gold details of the ship and dark woodwork is unmistakable. Flying proudly from the mast is a flag from a land Emma has never seen before. Instantly, she wants to look for Killian and see where he is. She also wants to yell at him for docking somewhere she cannot see from her window, hiding from her when they normally communicate so well. But mostly, she wants to make sure he doesn’t run into her when she is with her father.

The carriage comes to a stop in front of a ship docked two moors away from the Jolly, and for that at least Emma is grateful. She cannot have her father running into Killian or his crew, as he would either demand the pirates leave or lock them up in the jails immediately.

Her father makes to leave, exiting the carriage after the footman opens the door, but his head pokes back into the carriage when Emma doesn’t immediately follow. “It’s been a long ride, Emma. Come out, stretch your legs before we ride to the town,” her father says, his hand reaching in to help Emma out.

Emma exits the carriage, trying to seem as reluctant as she was before seeing the Jolly and failing miserably when she instantly begins looking in all directions for any sign of her pirate. Thankfully her father thinks she is just trying to see who he is buying her present from, laughing at her and telling her he will only be a minute.

“Though I know you can protect yourself, Emma, please do not stray far from the carriage alone. At least take Grumpy with you,” her father says before placing a kiss on her forehead. With that, he walks around the carriage towards the ship they are parked in front of.

Emma rocks back on her heels, trying to seem nonchalant as Grumpy watches on from his spot sitting on the front of the carriage. Her eyes are scanning the docks, trying to catch any glimpse of Killian or his crew. But she is too far from the Jolly to tell if anyone is even nearby.

“Hey Grumpy?” Emma says, moving towards the front of the carriage so she can talk to the dwarf face to face.

“Yes, your majesty?” Grumpy says, and though Emma knows he is being sincere it still comes out a bit sarcastic.

“I am just going to go… relieve myself…” Emma says, motioning vaguely to the forests around the docks in the general direction of the Jolly. “I won’t go far, or be long. Just, it’s urgent. And I have a dagger, anyways, tucked under my dress just in case.” Emma bounces in place, attempting to make her story sound plausible.

“Alright,” Grumpy says, his head turning to where her father is walking onto the nearby ship. “Just be back before the king, alright?”

“Got it!” Emma says, before turning and dashing down the docks. When she gets halfway between the carriage and the Jolly Roger, she turns around to double check that Grumpy has gone back to reading whatever it is he brought for the journey. Sure enough, his eyes are downward and Emma is supervisor-free. She takes another two steps forwards, when someone grabs her and pulls her into the woods.

Emma tries to scream, but a hand covers her mouth and another holds her stomach so that her body is taught with the one behind her. She struggles for a moment, trying to get out of the man’s grip, then instinct kicks in and she bites down on the hand covering her mouth.

“Aurgh! Bloody hell!” The man’s familiar voice cries from behind her, his arms letting go and pushing Emma forwards. “Why on earth would you bite a man’s hand? He could lose it that way, you know!”

Emma turns around, her mind registering the voice before she fully looks at the face before her. “Killian!” she cries, jumping forwards reaching her arms around Killian’s neck in a strong embrace. Killian steps backwards, the two almost falling with the force of Emma’s hug.

“Hello there, love,” Killian says, his arms coming to wrap around Emma once they finally have steadied their bodies. His nose leans into her hair, breathing her in, and Emma does the same to Killian’s chest.

“I’ve missed you,” Emma says, her eyes closing as she squeezes a little tighter.

“And I, you,” Killian replies, placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

They stay in their embrace for a few moments, breathing each other in and just revelling in being together, before finally pulling back. When they do, Emma reaches over and punches Killian in the arm.

“Why aren’t you docked in the normal spot? Why didn’t you let me know you were here?” she asks, the last three words punctuated with three more punches.

Killian laughs, his hand coming up to catch Emma’s fist before it can inflict a fifth punch. “I was hoping to make it a surprise, love.” Killian says. “For your birthday.”

With his last words, Emma’s face falls. “Oh,” she says, breathing out a deep sigh.

“What is it, love? Is everything alright?”

Emma shakes her head. “Everything is not alright, because my parents announced that my birthday ball will also be my debut, and a chance for all the eligible men in the land to have a dance with me.” She pouts, avoiding eye contact with Killian to avoid seeing his reaction. Instead, she looks down at his outfit, noticing for the first time that Killian is not in his normal pirate leathers. The pants he wears are white, and his white top is covered by a blue overcoat with gold detailing. It is… interesting, to say the least. Not an outfit Emma has ever seen before, even in travelling dignitaries.

Killian, for his part, doesn’t seem too put off by Emma’s revelation. Because instead of getting mad, or upset, he lets out a laugh. “Well, yes, love, that is what the surprise was supposed to be. I was hoping to find a way to make myself one of those eligible men, as you call it.”

“Is that what is going on with your weird outfit, then?” Emma asks, and then she truly hears what Killian had said. “Wait, you want to court me? Officially? And at balls? But my parents would never allow me to court a pirate! How were you planning on getting an invitation?”

Killian rolls his eyes, then points down to the outfit. “Believe it or not, Swan, I did have a life before I became a pirate. And part of that life involved me working for the Navy from the land I once came from. Though I do believe it is from another realm, which is why you have never seen this outfit.”

“You kept this from your Navy days? That must’ve been like a hundred years ago.” Emma says, reaching up to run her hands along the collar of the coat. In their many nights together, Emma and Killian had shared many things about their pasts. Emma knew of Killian’s days in the navy, of his time with his brother, and of how he had fallen from grace to become a pirate. But she didn’t know he still had his navy uniform somewhere on his ship.

“Aye,” Killian says. “I had a whole plan to get an invitation, use my brother’s unsullied name, and make my way into the castle. I was to surprise you at some point throughout the night, ask for my dance, and then hoped that you would grace me with the final dance of the evening. I believe that is an important one.”

“That is an important one,” Emma says, remembering that the last dance at a coming out ball is reserved for the man the princess has chosen for courtship. “But, wait, you were going to give up everything to do this for me? Give up the Jolly, and life as a pirate, and travelling, and… everything?”

“Aye,” Killian says, lifting Emma’s hand to his lips to place a kiss there. “I do believe you are worth it, Emma.”

Emma feels her face warm. Though they have shared much more intimate touches, the simple act of Killian placing his mouth on Emma’s hand leaves her swooning. It may be something about him saying he’d give up his life for her, or it may be the look in her eyes as he stares at her as if she is everything. They don’t move, instead speaking in silence and looks until they are broken apart by the sound of Emma’s father calling from just beyond the forest.

“Emma? Emma where are you?”

Emma smiles, turning to Killian and whispering, “I think I can get you an invitation,” before grabbing his arm and pulling him back onto the docks. She looks quickly for her father, then drops Killian’s arm and motions for him to follow.

“Daddy!” She cries, walking swiftly to where her father stands. “Did you get my present?”

David lets out a laugh, a brown package wrapped with twine held beneath his arm. “Yes, I did. Now, we should be heading into town. I do believe Granny has made us a nice lunch to eat.”

“Right, yes, of course,” Emma says, coming to a stop in front of her father. “But first, I wanted to introduce you to someone. I got lost in the forest trying to find my way back, and he happened to find me and lead me out.”

Emma smiles, then turns to pull Killian forward. “Daddy, this is Captain Liam. And Captain, this is my father Prince Charming.”

Killian falls into a deep bow, and Emma is impressed with how proper he is acting. When Killian rises, Emma swears she can see him wink before saying, “It is my honour, your Majesty. Anything to help a Princess in need.”

Her father smiles, and for that Emma is grateful. “Well, my Emma is known to wander, so thank you for helping her find her way. Is there any way we could repay you?”

Killian shakes his head, a smile forming on his face. “Oh, of course not, your Majesty. The knowledge of knowing she is safely returned to her father is payment enough.”

Emma smiles, but internally is rolling her eyes at Killian’s antics. Sucking up is one thing. Sucking up to her father is another altogether, because he never lets people get by on that.

“Oh, nonsense. There must be something we can do for you.” Her father thinks for a moment, then looks Killian up and down. “Say, I don’t recognize your uniform. Where do you hail from?”

Killian smiles sheepishly, but from what he said earlier Emma is sure this is exactly the line of questioning he was hoping to get. “Ah, it is from a far off land in another realm. I don’t think there is a way for me to get back any time soon.”

“So you captain a ship here in Misthaven then?” David asks.

“Just a meager merchant ship, your Majesty. Haven’t had naval duties since we lost touch with our land. We are just trying to get by until we can find a way back home. Though, at this point I feel Misthaven may be becoming more home than my previous land ever was.” With this comment, Killian turns to look at Emma. She has to try quite hard to prevent the blush from forming, but thankfully it is warm out and Emma could pretend it is just the weather.

“Well, I must say I am glad to have a noble ship’s captain like yourself call Misthaven home.” Her father says, smiling down at Killian. “Do you have any family with you?”

“No, your Majesty, just my crew. Though some of them have met a few fine women here in town.” Killian says. “I have yet to find a love other than that I found on my ship.”

David nods, then turns to Emma. “Well, we best be going to town now. Can’t have our lunch being cold when we get there, right?”

Emma nods and says, “Right, Daddy.”

Her father turns back to Killian, leaving him with a nod. “Well, the ports of Misthaven will always be open for a fine captain like yourself, Captain Liam. Now, do send message to the castle if there is anything we can do to make your time in Misthaven easier.”

“Of course your Majesty,” Killian replies, bending into a low bow again.

Daivd turns to leave, reaching his hand out for Emma to take it and follow as Killian continues to stay in a bow. They take a few steps before Emma jumps up, pretending to have a revelation when really she has been planning her next few words since they began this conversation.

“Oh! Daddy! I just thought of something!” Emma cries, stopping in her tracks and pulling her father with her. When her father turns around to look at her, he has a question on his face, so Emma continues, “To repay the Captain! I know what we can do!”

“Ah, and what is that, Emma?” Her father asks, intrigued.

“We can invite him to the ball!” Emma says, a little too enthusiastically for the way she has been discussing her birthday the past few weeks. “I mean, if he will still be in port by then,” she adds, slightly less exuberantly.

Her father stands quiet for a moment, thinking about it, before his face breaks out into a smile. “That is perfect! I don’t see why a former Naval captain like Liam couldn’t come to your birthday ball. Why don’t you head back to the carriage and I’ll give him an invitation? I do believe your mother gave me a few to make sure everyone in town got one.”

Emma nods, trying to hold back her smile. “You should make sure to catch him before he gets to his ship though!”

“Of course, of course,” her father says with a smile. “If inviting Captain Liam makes you this excited about your upcoming ball, I will give him five invitations and personally welcome him to the castle. Now, go back to Grumpy and the carriage and I’ll be there soon.”

Emma smiles, jumping into her father’s arms as she thanks him for helping. As Emma heads back to the carriage, she occasionally sneaks glances behind her to see her father and Killian conversing about the upcoming ball. Her smile doesn’t fade, even though sudden worries about what she will wear, and how she will do her hair, and if she will step on Killian’s toes when they dance fill her thoughts. When she reaches the carriage, Grumpy gives her one look and lets out a scoff.

“What got into you? Complete mood change there Princess,” he says, opening the door to the carriage for her.

Emma shrugs as she steps into the carriage. “Oh, nothing much. Just realizes I’m having a birthday ball and I’m actually kind of excited for it.” Grumpy closes the door to the carriage while muttering something to himself under his breath, but for once Emma doesn’t mind Grumpy judging her or mocking her.

Because for once Emma is excited about her 21st birthday ball. She is finally going to get to see what courting Killian Jones would really feel like. And she is finally going to get to have a real dance or two with him at a real ball. And perhaps, if her parents see Killian as the proper Navy man, they will also accept him as the pirate Emma is in love with.

Emma reaches into her dress, pulling out the chain with Killian’s ring on it. She twists it in her fingers for a moment, imagining a future where she actually gets to be with her pirate. And she lets the dream linger even after she tucks the ring away and her father climbs back into the carriage as they make their way into town.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma stares at herself in the mirror, the awe evident on her face. Her hair is pulled up into a quick bun, just to get it off her shoulders to mimic what it may look like the night of the ball. She remembers picking out the fabrics, choosing the style, discussing details with her mother – but they were all so long ago when Emma didn’t care about the ball. When Emma thought the only people to see the dress would be her family, her kingdom, and other dignitaries. But now, as Emma stares at herself in the mirror, she sees Killian’s face reflected back at her as he sees her walking down the marble staircase leading to the ballroom. Killian has seen her in absolutely nothing, yet Emma thinks this dress could evoke the same look of awe from her pirate that she has seen on many late nights.

The dress is beautiful – a shimmering light blue with silver accents. It has just the right amount of puff at the bottom to make her seem both royal and still grown up. The bodice is ruffled, pulling tight and accentuating both her hips and her waist. The neckline plunges lower than any dress she has been allowed to wear before, ending in a deep-V and allowing the tips of her breasts to come into view. Small sleeves hand down her shoulders, twisting down slightly into lace flowers, with small puffs that almost look like wings coming up off of them. Emma can’t stop staring, and her smile continues to grow as she takes in all the features of the dress.

“Wow.”

Emma jumps, turning around as she hears her father’s voice. She didn’t think anyone would come in, the seamstress having left after taking a few measurements and muttering under her breath. Her father’s face has a large smile on it, and he reaches out his hand to her. Emma comes easily, letting out a laugh as David pulls Emma into a slow waltz.

“Do you remember your first ball?” he asks, stepping back to spin Emma in a twirl. Emma watches as her skirts twirl below her as she dances.

“I was five, and I spent the entire time dancing on your toes,” Emma says with a laugh. Her father smiles, obviously noting the change in demeanor since this morning, though he may just think it is because of trying on her ball gown.

“Do you also remember that nasty stomach ache you had the next day?” her father asks.

Emma laughs, her voice ringing out loudly through the small shop as her father dips her. “Yes, and I have learnt the error of my ways. Never again will I try to eat one of everything at a royal ball.”

Her father laughs, then smiles down at Emma as he says, “That was the first time we brought you to a ball, and the first time I ever got an official dance with my princess.” His smile softens as he continues, “And now in just a few days I am forced into my last official dance to start out one of your celebration balls.”

“Daddy,” Emma says, her smile falling as she hears the heartbreak in her father’s voice. It is customary for a princess to dance the first dance of any ball in her honour with her father. And, being Emma’s twenty-first birthday, it will be the last ball held in Emma’s honour before she gets engaged. Once a princess is engaged, the first dance is always with her fiancée.

“You grew up so fast, Emma,” her father says, stopping their movements and pulling her into a hug. “I just don’t know what I am going to do without my little girl anymore.”

“You still have Leo, who has a first ball coming up in a few years,” Emma says, holding on to her father tight.

“Yeah, but it’s not the same. Boys don’t want to dance with you, or sit and listen to your stories, or have tea time. And while Leo is great, he isn’t my little girl.” They pull back, and David looks down at Emma, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “But I just want you to remember, no matter who you choose to be your husband, your father will always be there waiting to have another dance, okay?”

Emma smiles, tears beginning to fill her eyes too. She reaches in again, pulling her father into another hug. “I love you, Daddy,” she says, breathing in her father’s comforting scent. Though she is excited for dancing with Killian, for maybe starting to build a future with him, the moment is also bitter sweet.

“I love you too Princess,” David says, holding on as tight as he can. They stand in silence, each lost in memories of a childhood, of long summers spent riding through the forest, and of all the myriad of balls they had danced at together. Emma tries her hardest to hold in the tears, but she curses her eyes for the errant tear that ends up rolling down her cheek.

“Well, enough of that,” her father says once they finally separate from their hug. “We should get your out of this dress before your mother complains that it is wrinkled before you even get to the ball.”

Emma laughs, her hand coming up to wipe away her fallen tear. “Right, yeah, if you grab the seamstress I’ll just change. She said there are a few minor fixes to make, but she will have it sent up to the castle by tomorrow night.”

“Perfect, that sounds perfect,” her father says, turning around and walking towards the curtain blocking off the room. He lifts up one end intending to walk under it before pausing and turning around to face his daughter. “Oh, and Emma? You look absolutely beautiful.”

* * *

“So he’s coming to the ball?” Ruby screams, only to be hushed by Emma. Even though they are alone in Ruby’s bedroom, she still doesn’t want Granny Lucas overhearing their conversation or thinking anything is wrong.

Emma had convinced her father to let her spend an hour at Ruby’s while he finishes whatever tasks he has to do in town, even though Ruby will be coming to stay in the castle with them in two days for the ball. It seems her father is willing to give Emma almost anything now that she actually seems excited for her ball. Besides, Emma didn’t want to wait for her friend to come up to the castle to tell her about Killian coming when she was already in town. Thus Emma has spent the last ten minutes recounting Killian’s plan to get invited to the ball, and how he seemed to charm her father into staying at the castle with some of the dignitaries and foreign royalty as well.

“Ruby, you have to keep quiet!” Emma says, trying to calm down her excited friend. But Ruby’s excitement is infectious, and Emma’s smile grows as she watches her friend bounce up and down.

“I’m just… I can’t believe you tricked your dad into letting your pirate lover come to the ball!” Ruby says, her voice quiet but her body showing her enthusiasm. “Are you going to dance with him?”

Emma smiles, a blush forming on her face as she looks towards the bed they are sitting on as she quietly says, “I was hoping to have my last dance with him, actually.”

“Emma!” Ruby cries, voice a little too loud again. She stops, takes a breath, and continues in a smaller voice, “You want to court the _pirate_? But won’t your parents find out who he really is then?”

“I don’t really want to court him,” Emma says, again avoiding eye contact with her friend. “More… I don’t know…”

Ruby pauses, surveying her friend. She watches as Emma plays with a few fraying strings on the sleeve of her dress, how Emma’s face is red yet still glowing, of how Emma’s smile grows when she thinks about Killian. And finally it all clicks in Ruby’s head. She has been watching this affair from afar, yet hearing all the juicy details from Emma for the past three years. And somehow Ruby was blind to the fact that Emma had fallen in love with a man she only saw every few months.

“Your parents are never going to approve of you marrying a pirate, Emma,” Ruby says sadly, and Emma’s face drops. Ruby reaches over and pulls her friend into a hug, and Emma goes willingly even though she usually isn’t a hugger.

“I know,” Emma sighs, wrapping her arms around Ruby. “But maybe they’ll see how excited I am to have him at the ball, or they’ll see how amazing he is even with the pirating. Or maybe they’ll accept that its… well, maybe its… I hope it is…”

“True love?” Ruby supplies as the girls pull out of their hug.

“Yeah,” Emma says, wiping an errant tear from her cheek. “Maybe they’ll see our love is just like theirs, and accept him for that.”

“I hope so. From your stories of him, and the few times you let me into the tavern when he was there, he seems good for you.” Ruby says, smiling at her friend. Then she gets a wolfish look in her eyes before saying, “Plus, from some of your… other stories… he seems _really good for you_ , if you know what I mean!”

“RUBY!” Emma cries, this time her voice too loud, smacking her friend on the arm and letting out a laugh. “I knew I shouldn’t have gone into that much detail with you!”

“Oh, but what wonderful details it was!” Ruby says with a laugh. “Oh, Killian, oh, right there!” Ruby moans, face contorting into fake pleasure as she wraps her hands around her chest. Emma laughs, but jumps on her friend to try to stop the obscene sounds she is making. “Emma! Oh Killian! Oh Emma!”

Emma can’t contain her laughter, even if her face is the colour of a tomato, but she needs to quiet Ruby down so that they do not alert Granny Lucas (or, for that matter, the whole tavern below). She resorts to the extreme, her hands clamping down on Ruby’s mouth until they both dissolve into a fit of laughter.

When they calm down, they both let out a deep sigh before Emma groans and collapses onto the bed.

“Ruby!” she cries out, arms moving to cross in front of her eyes. “How on earth am I ever going to convince my parents to let Killian be the one I marry?”

“Easy!” Ruby says, and when Emma looks up her friend has a glint in her eye. “We just have to convince them its true love before they even know he’s a pirate! You said he was pretending to be a navy man? Using his brother’s name? Well, we just have to convince them that Captain Killian Jones is just as good and noble a man as Captain Liam is.”

The plan is so simple, Emma doesn’t know why she didn’t think of it before. If Killian could convince her father talking one-on-one that he is a true Navy man (and he did seem to know the etiquette when talking to a King), then they can convince her father that Killian is just as much of a gentleman. Emma isn’t too worried about her mother – once she finds out its true love it should be simple. But her father…

“Will you help me figure it out? And help me make sure that he gets the last dance?” Emma asks, eyes pleading her friend.

Ruby smiles, laying down next to Emma on the bed and linking their hands together. “I’ll help you with absolutely anything, Ems. Just make sure I get to dance with every eligible guy and girl in there too, okay? And introduce me to that new girl in your dad’s army, she seems really cool!”

“Deal!” Emma says, squeezing Ruby’s hand. “I just hope Killian can pull this off for a few full days.”

“Me too, Ems. Me too.”

* * *

When Emma and her father arrive back at the castle, it is much past dinner time. Emma’s stomach is growling, having not eaten since lunch before her dress fitting. Her mother is waiting for them in the entryway of the castle, reaching for Emma and David to come towards her. Leo is standing next to Snow, and he goes bounding out to greet his father as they walk into the entryway.

Emma smiles down at Leo as he hugs her father, but moves to talk to her mother instead. Snow greets her with a big hug, and Emma embraces her mother back. When they separate, her mother gives Emma a quizzical look, trying to figure out the change in demeanor from before.

“So, how did the dress fitting go?” her mother asks, smiling when David kisses her cheek.

“Wonderful,” Emma says, a smile forming unintentionally as Emma thinks of the beautiful silver gown she will get to wear for her ball. “I can’t wait for everyone to see me in it!”

Snow smiles down at her daughter. “Well, I can’t wait to see you in it either! And I am quite glad for this change in demeanor!”

Emma shrugs, looking down and trying to act nonchalant. “I don’t know… I guess getting to try on the dress actually made me kind of excited?”

“Well I am definitely glad to hear that,” her father says, and Emma looks up at him with a smile.

Her mother claps her hands together, drawing attention back to her. “Well, Emma, I am quite glad you are regaining excitement for the event. Maybe you’d be able to help me with the final tasting? The cooks have finished some samples of the hors d'oeuvres and desserts for the ball, and I wanted your opinion on them. It is, after all, your ball.”

Emma’s stomach growls, and the three adults laugh. “I think I can handle that today, Mom.”

“Me too! Me too!” Leo cries, his arms reaching out towards Snow and Emma.

“Oh, not today Leo,” David says, hoisting his son higher up on his hip. “Today you get to go to bed, and maybe I’ll tell you a story about slaying a dragon!”

“Okay,” Leo sighs, slumping down in his father’s arms.

“Don’t worry Leo,” Emma says, reaching over to fluff out her brother’s hair. “Someday you’ll get to do all the boring Royal stuff that I have to do. And then sometimes you also get fun stuff, like trying food!”

“Alright, Emma,” Snow says, arms reaching out to straighten Emma’s dress. “Why don’t you go down to the kitchens and get started and I’ll help your father put Leo to bed? I’ll be down in a just a few minutes.”

“Okay!” Emma says, leaning over to place a kiss on her brother’s cheek. “Goodnight Leo, see you tomorrow!” With that, she turns to exit the room, her steps punctuated by a small skip or two every few paces.

Emma’s parents watch as she exits the room, David relieved his daughter is excited about the ball and Snow a little more curious about where this excitement came from. When they no longer hear Emma’s steps, Snow turns to her husband and eyes him curiously.

“So are you sure nothing else happened in town when you and Emma were there? Nothing that would cause this big a change in demeanor?” she asks.

David pauses, thinking for a moment. “No, everything seemed pretty normal. We picked up her present from the docks, did the dress fitting, had lunch with Granny Lucas, then Emma spent some time with Ruby while I picked up the last few things we needed in town and finished with the invitations. Everything seemed pretty normal. Though, there was…”

“Was what?” Snow asks, catching on to her husband’s hesitation. 

“Well, when we were at the docks, Emma wandered off a little into the forest to relieve herself. Ended up getting lost and a Naval Captain from another land helped her find her way. We invited him to the ball to thank him, and Emma seemed more upbeat from that point on, even before the dress fitting.”

“Hmm…” Snow says, thinking about it. “And you’re sure you’ve never seen this Naval Captain before?”

“No, I don’t think so. And his outfit didn’t look like any of the lands we’ve dealt with before. He said he was from another realm.”

Snow smiles to herself, but keeps her thoughts a secret from her husband. After all, he probably wouldn’t understand the dealings of a woman’s heart. And, being as oblivious as he is, probably never noticed how much happier Emma always seemed after coming home from spontaneous trip into town with Ruby. Snow is starting to think these trips weren’t as spontaneous as Emma made them seem, and instead were timed with the comings and goings of a certain ship’s captain. “Well, I suppose I could try asking Emma about it later. Do you remember the Naval Captain’s name?”

David shakes his head, again pausing to think. “I believe he said Captain Liam. He seemed pretty adamant about making Misthaven home though, something about his crew finding women in town.”

Snow smiles, grabbing her husband’s hand as they begin to walk with Leo towards their son’s bedroom. “Well, why don’t we all just focus on getting ready for Emma’s ball and making sure everything is perfect? Especially now that Emma is more excited about it.”

“Sounds wonderful, Snow.” David replies. “Though, I’ll get Grumpy to do some research, see what he can find on this Captain Liam. It’s odd that I haven’t heard of him, seeing as he said he’s been in Misthaven for a while.”

“Oh, David. I’m sure everything is fine,” Snow says, thinking of her daughter’s odd behaviour today. “Just, wait until after the ball, alright?”

“Alright,” David answers reluctantly. “I won’t do anything until after the ball.”

The two walk hand in hand towards their son’ bedroom, and while David spends his time thinking about how little his son is while his daughter is already grown up and ready to pick out a husband, Snow spends her time thinking about how she will convince her daughter to tell her about this Captain Liam, and how she will convince her husband to come to terms with Emma maybe already having found the person she wants her last dance at the ball with.

* * *

By the time Snow catches up with Emma in the kitchens, half of the pastries and appetizers are eaten, small crumbs laying in their wake.

“You’ve been busy, Emma,” she says, sitting down next to her daughter. Emma pauses, eyes widening on realization that her mother is there, a pastry stuffed in her mouth and another two still in her hands.

“I’s hug-ry” Emma tries to say, her mouth still filled with food. She chews a little more, swallows thickly, then downs half the water in her glass before repeating, “I was hungry.”

“I could tell!” Snow replies, smiling at the utter destruction Emma has made of the tasting plate. “Did you manage to taste any of the food before you ate it all?” she asks.

Emma’s face goes red with embarrassment, knowing that she had a responsibility more than just to eat all the delicious food the kitchens made today. “I liked… the peach tart…” she says slowly, trying to even remember all the amazing things she just ate. “And… the rum balls? Those were good.”

“Did you try anything other than desserts?” Snow asks, and when Emma shakes her head, picks up one of the mini meat pies and pushes it into her daughter’s hands. “Emma, you know we can’t just have desserts at your party. We have to have all different types of foods, and enough to impress the royalty and men coming in from all the different lands.”

“I know,” Emma sighs, biting off half of the meat pie and chewing slowly. Really, she had intended on trying everything thoroughly, and writing out her thoughts on all of the foods, but the desserts are just so distracting. The peach tarts are a Misthaven specialty, often used to impress other Royals. And when Emma tried the rum balls it brought back memories of late nights on the Jolly Roger, the only things keeping her warm being Killian’s body and his infinite stash of rum. If only for her pirate, she would force the rum balls to be served at the party.

Emma and Snow spend the next fifteen minutes just going through the different foods. While Emma would prefer to just eat the ones she really enjoys, Snow does a tasting methodically and forces Emma to try one of each sample, a deep sip of water in between each to cleanse the palate. Finally they get through them all, only choosing a few that they disliked and a much larger list of items to have recreated for the ball.

Relaxing a little, Emma grabs another peach tart and stuffs it into her mouth. Snow relaxes a little more when they are done the tasting too, their royal duties to the kitchen completed leaving them a little time to just be before another duty arises.

“So…” Snow says, wondering how to breach the topic with her daughter. “You seemed to have a good time in town today.”

“Mmm Hmm…” Emma says, unable to get words out around the tart in her mouth.

“You haven’t been out to see Ruby in a while, did you two have fun catching up?” Snow asks. Perhaps easing Emma into this conversation is a better way to go.

Emma swallows the tart, then smiles at her mother. “Yeah, I’ve been busy here at the castle, so getting to catch up was nice. She’s really excited to come stay up here for the ball.”

“Yes, we are going to have lots of visitors for the ball, aren’t we?” Snow muses. “Princes, dignitaries, naval men, your father even mentioned inviting a handsome ship’s captain this afternoon…”

Emma chokes on the other half of the peach tart she is eating, coughing as she tries to clear her throat. When she feels like she can breathe again, Emma takes a long drink of water and a few deep breaths. She hopes her mother thinks the panicked look on her face is only due to choking, and not due to the sudden topic of conversation.

“Are you okay Emma?” her mother asks, patting her back as Emma nods.

“Sorry, just… the tart got caught in my throat.”

“So I see…” Snow says. She pauses for a moment, then pulls Emma’s hands into her own and turns them both so they are face to face in their chairs.

“Emma, I know sometimes it is hard to talk to your mother about these things, but with the ball coming up…” Snow takes a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say. “I know it is tough trying to choose someone for duty, rather than love. But I want you to know that I will stand by you no matter who you choose, whether he be royal or not.”

“Okay…” Emma says, a little worried about where this conversation is going.

“And, if there is anyone in town you’ve been interested in… say, a certain ship’s captain that you happened to bump into this afternoon, then I am in no way going to stand between the two of you. Alright?”

“Mom,” Emma says, shaking her head. “There’s no me and a ship’s captain… there’s no me and anyone, okay?”

Snow smiles, her hand coming out to brush some of Emma’s hair behind her ear. “Of course, Emma. Though, if there were a man, say someone you visited on your long overnight trips to town to visit with Ruby, then you should know you can talk to me about it, alright?”

Emma tries to hide it, but as soon as her mother mentioned her trips to town, flashes of nights with Killian flew through her head. And along with those indecent thoughts, and the fact that her mother is in front of her, comes a bright red flush upon her cheeks.

“Ah, so there is someone!” Snow says, a triumphant grin on her face as Emma groans and pulls her head into her hands. “For a girl who is good at catching a liar, you are pretty bad at lying yourself Emma.”

“Please don’t tell daddy,” Emma says, looking back up with pleading eyes to her mother. “Please. He is so worried about me growing up and leaving him, and I don’t know what he would think if he found out that I’ve already...”

“Oh, Emma!” Snow says, pulling her daughter into a hug. “I will keep it from your father, though I do want you to introduce me to this Captain of yours during the ball.”

“Okay,” Emma says, voice quiet. Hopefully she can pull this off – convince her parents that Killian is no more than a Naval man turned merchant, that he isn’t a pirate, and that he genuinely wants to court her. Because, well, at least part of that sentence is true. But knowing her mother is on her side, even if her mother doesn’t know the whole story, is a bit of a relief. “We will see when he shows up, but I’ll try to introduce you at the ball.” Her voice goes quiet, almost to a whisper as Emma says, “I hope you like him.”

Snow smiles, obviously having heard Emma’s last comment. She pulls Emma back into a hug, whispering into her ear, “If you like him, Emma, then I will as well.” Snow pulls back, looking at Emma and running her hand through Emma’s hair lovingly.  She takes a deep breath and smiles at her daughter.

“Well, I’ve got a few things to do before bed, a few finalizations of arrangements for all the visitors. They do start arriving the day after tomorrow, and many of them expect you to greet them at the entry hall.” Snow says, her demeanor changed from her casual family side back into her proper royal stance. “You will be there to greet them, yes?”

“Yes, mother,” Emma says, her tone more formal as well. “You’ll leave me and the maids a list of what wing everyone is in, though, right?”

“Of course, of course,” Snow says. “And you are having Ruby joining you in your chambers, correct?”

“Yeah,” Emma says with a smile. “We are going to do it sleep-over style, like when we were kids.”

“Perfect,” Snow says. She gets up to leave, a kiss placed on Emma’s forehead with a goodnight, but she pauses right before the doors and looks back at her daughter. “Your father didn’t mention, is this Captain Liam staying on the grounds for the party? Or is he coming up in one of the carriages for townsfolk?”

Emma freezes, trying to think. She would absolutely love for Killian to come stay at the castle, even just for the one to two nights all the others who are coming up for the ball are staying. “I… don’t know. Daddy invited him to the party when I went back to the carriage.”

“Well, would you like him to stay up at the castle?” Snow asks, even though she thinks she knows the answer already.

“Um… yeah… if that’s okay?” Emma says. “But don’t let on to Dad that I want him to! Or that I’m excited about him coming! Or that he is anything other than another ball guest!”

Snow laughs at her daughter’s antics, smiling from the doorway. “Alright, I’ll make sure he is in one of our honoured guests here at the castle. I’ll try to put him in a wing closer to yours, though that will also stay a secret from your father, okay?”

Emma smiles, tears coming to her eyes as she runs up to hug her mother. The two embrace, hugging tightly. Emma never realized how scared she was of her mother’s acceptance. Her father’s, that was always a concern, but her mother’s acceptance Emma seemed to take for granted that it would just exist. Knowing that her thoughts were true, that her mother stands by Emma even when she doesn’t have the full story, makes Emma’s heart swell. Maybe they can pull this off after all.

* * *

Ruby shows up two mornings later, and a few hours after she does the dignitaries and royalty from other lands begin arriving as well. Emma does her duty, standing in the entry hall and greeting everyone as they arrive while standing next to her mother and father.

She gets a variety of different greetings, depending on where the people are from, before the maids and servants take them off to their respective wings. A few of the younger princes and dignitaries kiss her hand, and Emma struggles not to wipe their slobber off on her dress after the sixth or seventh wet kiss. Some of the men bow, thanking Emma for the invitation (even though it was her mother who invited them). By the time dinner comes, Emma breathes a sigh of relief for the reprieve from greeting their guests.

Emma opts to take her meal in her bedroom, food spread out on the bed between her and Ruby.

“I can’t believe how many young, eligible men your mom invited to this! And so many royals!”

Emma rolls her eyes at Ruby’s exuberance. “Yeah,” she says, popping a grape into her mouth. “Only another two hundred more to greet tonight and tomorrow before the castle is full.”

“Oh, but some of them were so… _hot!_ ” Ruby says, falling back on the bed and smiling up at the roof.

Emma laughs, “Ruby, I don’t care about that, remember? I’m waiting for Killian to arrive, he’s the only guy coming I care about.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ruby says, leaning up and grabbing a piece of bread. “But you can still look, can’t you?”

Shaking her head, Emma replies, “And what kind of looking are you doing? Or did you not want me to introduce you to Mulan?”

“No, Emma, you promised!” Ruby cries, leaning across the bed and grabbing Emma’s shoulders. “You have to introduce me!”

“Yeah, just get me through this party and we will see.”

“Emma!” Ruby whines, eyes growing into large saucers.

“Ruby!” Emma mocks, throwing a grape at Ruby’s face.

“Okay, yeah, I deserve that,” Ruby says. She grabs some cheese and chews on it thoughtfully, eyeing Emma as they both continue their meal. “So, do you know when your pirate captain is showing up?”

“No,” Emma says, shaking her head. “Mother said yesterday that she arranged for him to stay in the castle, and he’s in the East Wing which is right next to mine, but I have no idea if he is coming out today, tomorrow, or the day of the party. Only that he is showing up at some point, and bringing two of his crew members with him.”

“Are you going to be able to keep your composure when he shows up? Especially in front of your parents?” Ruby asks.

“I hope so...” Emma says, thinking about the best ways to hold herself when introducing her mother to the man she wants to marry.

Turns out Emma isn’t able to keep her composure, as Killian shows up unexpectedly the next morning, right after about seven pompous idiot brothers from the Southern Isles. Emma is angry, wanting to just leave and let her parents welcome their guests after almost being accosted by one of the princes (her father was quick to step in and grab a servant to escort them to the North Wing – furthest from Emma’s bedroom).

One minute, Emma is glaring after the idiots from the Southern Isles, the next minute she is face to face with Killian. He is wearing a new outfit again, a dark pair of pants that hug him all too tightly. His shirt is white and pressed, and he has on a blue jacket that falls to his knees. The jacket is adorned with gold trimming, and has some of the same Navy sigils that his other coat had. Flanking him are two of his crew members, Mr. Smee and a man named Crow whom Emma vaguely remembers as being kind yet quiet. They are both wearing similar outfits, though their coats are plain and not adorned as Killian’s is.

“Captain Liam, of the land of England,” the Herald cries. “And his two crew members.”

“I must thank you again, Your Majesties, for inviting us to your castle and your ball,” Killian says, pulling down into a deep bow. Mr. Smee and Crow follow suit, bowing behind Killian but remaining quiet.

Her father laughs, a smile on his face, as Killian and his crew stand back upwards. He waits for Emma to greet her guests, as is her responsibility, but Emma just continues to stare at the way the pants hug every curve Killian has, and at the prosthetic hand he is wearing, and at the way the shirt pulls along his chest as he stands. Though Emma had been imagining Killian coming to the castle for the last few years, actually seeing him standing there in person is a whole new sight.

David waits a moment longer, everyone looking at Emma and waiting for her to speak, before breaking the awkward silence by saying, “An honour to have you here in our castle, Captain. And a small thank you for helping my Princess Emma find her way.”

Emma blanches, unable to stand still as her father compliments Killian. If only he knew all the “ways” Killian had helped her find. Her face goes red, realizing she is thinking about sex in front of her father and half the kingdom in the great hall of the castle.

“Yes,” Snow White adds in, and all eyes turn to her. Emma’s mother hasn’t spoken up except for close family and friends, opting to let her daughter speak. The fact that she is speaking now is setting off alarm bells in Emma’s head. “We are happy to have you celebrate Emma’s birthday with us, and it is an honour to meet the man who has helped my daughter in such a big way.”

“The honour is all mine, your Majesty,” Killian replies, and Emma’s mouth falls open when he winks at her from his place in front of her parents. He doesn’t seem too put back by Snow revealing that she may know who he is.

“Emma, care to greet our guest?” David asks, confused as to why his daughter is so quiet.

“Right, yeah,” Emma says, brain finally catching up with the events of the morning. “Um… thanks for coming.”

Killian laughs, something light and airy that makes Emma’s heart perk up. “You’re welcome, Your Majesty. I hope you will save me a dance at your ball.”

“Of course,” Emma says, looking down to the ground. She doesn’t watch as Killian is taken away to his wing, bags being carried by a porter as the Herald announces their next guests. Emma pays no attention to whoever else may be coming in, her eyes flicking up at the last minute to where she can see Killian’s feet turn the corner. Her brain has officially fizzled out on greeting others and now all it can focus on is how she can sneak away to visit with Killian before the ball itself.

Hopefully without her father finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm going on a trip until the end of May, so this is probably the last update until then. But I have the last two chapters mapped out and they should be up early June. Enjoy the finale of OUAT!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue long "apologies for not posting this sooner" comment. Yeah, I know. Turns out working on a fic for the Big Bang and working two jobs on top of that, while trying to maintain a bit of a social life, impacts writing time. 
> 
> Hopefully the 12K here will make up for it. Enjoy the ball. :)

The days before the ball are a whirlwind to Emma, greeting people and arranging final touches with the servants and workers, and discussing all the important details with her parents about the ball. She doesn’t get any time to sneak off and visit with Killian, as even in the evenings her mother has priorities and tasks that need to get done. Emma has, however, had the chance to imagine Killian’s face as she tried on her dress another five times.

Twice she tried on the dress for her mother, to make sure that everything fit properly and there were no last minute changes that needed to be made. Once was for her dance master, to make sure she was able to dance in it properly to impress everyone at the ball. The fourth time was for Ruby, after a lot of begging and pestering about wanting to see this dress that finally made Emma enjoy being a princess. And the last time? Well, as Emma stares at herself in the floor-length mirror in her bedroom, that time is for Emma.

Ruby is snoring soundly behind her, and Emma finally has a free night as her mother demanded Emma go to bed early to be well rested for the ball the next day. And Emma tried – truly she did. She stayed up talking with Ruby and attempted to sneak out three different times to meet Killian only to find guards still stationed at her doorway before finally relenting and laying down in bed. But as soon as her head hit the pillow, Emma’s mind would not shut up, instead running over scenarios and thoughts of the next day: How her father will react upon learning Emma has already chosen who she wants for a husband; if they will be able to hide Killian’s true identity from her father, and from the kingdom as well; If she will trip over her dress as she dances; if the shrimp will make everyone sick. Stranger and stranger scenarios fill Emma’s mind, up until the one about her dress suddenly changing colours to bright purple, clashing with all of the décor and making her a laughing stock of the palace.

Emma had gotten up at that, not even caring about the late hour and, just to calm her own nerves, put on her dress as best she can without someone else to help. Putting the dress on helps, even just a little bit. She is able to think clearer knowing the dress isn’t purple, and knowing the confidence it gives her. But as Emma begins to tire again, finally feeling like she can sleep, another errant thought slips into her head.

_I’ll never get to truly see the look on Killian’s face when he first sees me in the dress if I’m walking down the grand staircase. Everyone will look like tiny dots – I’ll never get to single him out before the moment is over._

Emma frowns, suddenly not as excited about wearing the dress the next day, before an idea pops into her head that instantly lifts her spirits. She takes a deep breath, and pulls tighter on the corset strings behind her, trying to get the dress as tight as it would be when her handmaidens put the dress on her for the ball. When Emma is finally satisfied with it, she grabs a few hair ties and quickly pulls her messy curls up into a swirling pile on her head, similar to what it will be like tomorrow. She grabs her earrings, and the ornate necklace that was a present from Granny, and puts them on as well. She takes one final look in the mirror at herself before nodding and turning towards the door.

She pulls it open, half expecting to be scolded by the guards stationed at her door, but is surprised when she just hears sound snoring. Looking down, she finds Sleepy laying against the walls, soft air flowing in and out of his mouth as he naps next to her door. Emma knows her mother was the one in charge of the security arrangements, and while she knows there is probably a million protection spells on the doorway itself to keep anyone coming in, she silently thanks her mother for allowing her a way out. Emma briefly turns back into her room and smiles at the sleeping form of Ruby - her friend is going to want every single detail in the morning – before finally closing the door as quietly as possible and sneaking down the hallway.

Emma knows Killian is in the East Wing, and they only placed a few others in that area of the castle, as it is the closest to where Emma sleeps. They mostly posted other female royalty, and men from the Army and Navy who would be sure to protect Emma if anything were to happen. Still, Emma isn’t a hundred percent certain which room exactly Killian is staying in, but she hopes her mother would have sent her a sign.

It takes almost twenty minutes for Emma to walk the five minute corridor, as she is trying to step as soundly as she can and needs to look down every hall for guards. Thankfully, most are facing away from where Emma is coming from, obviously protecting the Princess and not worrying about her sneaking out. All the corridors to the East wing are blocked by a guard except one – and Emma knows that her mother is sending her signs. What her father doesn’t know can’t hurt him, right? Though, if her father did know, he would definitely hurt Killian.

There is only one door in the corridor Emma finds open, and it is a big relief to Emma knowing she doesn’t have to risk knocking on random doors. What excuse would she use? “Oh, this isn’t my wing now is it, I am so sorry go back to sleep!” That would sound insane from a Princess, especially one like her who only lived in one castle her whole life.

Emma pauses in front of the door and takes a deep breath. She looks down at herself, the dress glittering from the moonlight filtering through the window at the end of the corridor. Emma isn’t sure exactly of the hour, but she knows it is late, almost early morning. Yet somehow, she has a feeling Killian isn’t sleeping either, looking out his window at the same moon and stars and thinking of her.

With a final deep breath, this one Emma using to push her chest out just a little bit more, Emma knocks on the door three times, using the secret knock she and Killian had come up with by pausing between the last two knocks.

Instantly the door swings open, and Emma forces herself not to cringe as it bangs against the wall and makes a loud noise. Thankfully though, she can still hear Mr. Smee and Killian’s other crewmember snoring soundly in the room, and it doesn’t sound like any guards are coming running down the halls. With the crisis averted, Emma finally allows herself to take in Killian’s face, the true reason why she had come in the first place (other than desperately wanting to see her pirate).

“Emma,” Killian breathes, and Emma feels a sense of relief flood herself as she hears her name said so reverently. His face stares in awe, his eyes raking up and down her body, pausing for quite some time on her chest before swooping back down to her giant skirts. His smile grows as he lifts his eyes up to Emma’s face, and suddenly Emma realizes why her mother loves getting new dresses just to show off to her father. She can feel a blush forming as Killian continues to stare at her, and when they finally make eye contact Emma feels overwhelmed by the depths of oceans she can see in the blues of Killian’s eyes.

She pulls away, breaking their eye contact and instead staring down at her hand as she fiddles with a layer of tulle on her skirts. When she looks back up, Killian eye’s still carry the depths of his love for her, but one of his eyebrows is quirked and his smile has turned more into a smirk.  

“So, am I going to stand in your doorway all night where we can get caught, or are you going to invite me in?” Emma asks, reaching out to grab Killian’s hand.

“By all means, love, come in. Though, this is your castle so I do believe you have the final say.”

Emma rolls her eyes, smacking Killian in the chest, but allows him to pull her in by their adjoined hands. Killian swings the door shut, and instantly pushes her up against it. His lips lean down to chase hers, and Emma lets out a giggle as they finally kiss. The giggle is soon replaced by a moan, Killian’s exploration of Emma’s mouth taking priority as he insistently leans in towards him. Emma is a little upset she can’t feel his reaction to her through the many layers of her skirts, but soon forgets about that as Killian’s mouth trails kisses down the side of her neck and into that spot behind her ear that makes Emma’s legs feel like jelly.

“Oh, how I’ve missed this,” he says against her neck, his beard burning as it trails behind his mouth. “You look bloody gorgeous, Emma,” he continues, punctuating each word with a kiss. His lips move back up to Emma’s and she takes the opportunity to bite down on his lower lip, finally getting a moan out of Killian.

“I’ve missed this too,” Emma says, this time her lips trailing down Killian’s neck. Her hands begin exploring lower, feeling over the panes of his chest through the white sleepshirt he is wearing. “I’ve missed you.”

Killian responds to Emma’s words with a growl, pulling her closer and fisting the back of her skirts. He pulls her closer, and Emma is about to willingly comply when she feels the dress tug back on her.

“Stop!” Emma cries, pulling her mouth off of Killian’s shoulder, where she was sucking a deep love bite. “You can’t rip it! No one knows I am wearing it right now,” she says, pulling Killian’s hands off of her and running her own up and down the backs of the dress, surveying for any damage.

“I’m sorry, love,” Killian says, turning away from Emma and walking towards the empty bed closest to the door. “I hope I didn’t damage it.”

“You didn’t,” Emma says with a sigh of relief, her hands not finding anything more than a few wrinkles from being pressed up against the door. “Just, I need this for tomorrow.”

Killian freezes, turning back towards Emma. “That is your dress for the ball tomorrow?” he asks, and when Emma blushes and nods, he throws his head back and lets out a groan. “Love, you should have told me, I was almost at the point of ripping that bloody garment off and having my way with you.”

“I just wanted to see your face the first time you saw me in it. As much as I want to say I would, I doubt I’d be able to pick you out of the thousands of guests that will be there tomorrow as I make my grand entrance.” Emma says shyly. But then she smiles, a sultry look forming on her face, and begins walking slowly towards her pirate. “Anyways, tonight that can’t happen. Because I need this dress for the ball. But tomorrow? I definitely had plans along that line for tomorrow night.”

Killian lets out another groan, his hand running up and down his face as he tries to regain his bearings. “Love, I don’t think that is such a good idea.” He pauses, and stares down at the rings on his hands as he adds in a whisper, “I don’t think any of this is such a good idea anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Emma says, her feet no longer moving and her voice fallen from the confidence of a moment before to that of a scared child. “I don’t understand.”

Killian lets out a sigh, his feet pacing the floor before he finally takes a seat on the bed. He motions for Emma to come sit next to him, but she shakes her head and stands her ground.

“What do you mean, Killian?” Emma says, her voice a lot stronger and angrier this time. “This was your plan. It’s a good plan. I love this plan. I love you,” she pleads, her voice getting more desperate the longer Killian stays silent.

“I know, love, I know,” Killian says. “I’ve just been watching you this past week, from afar. You haven’t seen me, but I’ve seen you. And I’ve seen your life here Emma – all of the responsibilities, and the Princes from other lands that you’ve greeted, and all these men that are much more worthy of your love. So many of them already chosen by your father for potential courtships, and all of them a good choice for your kingdom to bring ties to other lands. I just… I can’t compete with that, Emma. This castle, this kingdom, your life – it’s no place for a pirate. I’m not worthy of your love compared to all these other men.” Killian’s face falls, his eyes focusing on something in the distance away from them.

“Killian, how about you let me decide who is or isn’t worthy of my love?” Emma says, her voice angry. “I’ve chosen you, and I could care less about ties to other kingdoms. All these princes just want a piece of my land, and a piece of my body, and could care less about my heart and soul. But you, Killian,” Emma pauses, grabbing Killian’s cheeks in either hand so he will look at her again, “You care about _me_ more than any of those other things. You care about my heart, and you keep it safe, and you keep me happy and sane and _loved_. Those are the real things I care about.”

Killian forces his head free, shaking it and standing up. He takes a few paces away, pauses when Mr. Smee groans and rolls over on the bed. When his snoring begins again, Killian turns back to Emma. “Love, your father would never approve. And I’ve seen some of these dignitaries, Princes and Princesses that have arrived for your ball. Do you know how many of their countries I’ve stolen from? How many of their men I’ve killed? What do you think these men would do if they found out I was at the ball? I’d be killed on the spot, Emma.”

Emma stands up, crossing her arms and walking back into Killian’s space. “Well, we will just make sure that none of them find out then. They aren’t expecting a pirate to show up at the ball, especially not in his Navy wear from a land we’ve never heard of.” Emma tries to grab Killian’s arms, but he shrugs her off of him and turns around, his back facing Emma.

“Killian,” Emma pleads, her voice breaking as tears begin to form in her eyes. “Please don’t do this. You know I don’t care about what you did as a pirate. And you and I both know you haven’t killed anyone or stolen from anything since you met me. You’ve changed, and you’re better, and _I love you._ Please, _please_ , come to the ball. For me. You’re the only reason I am even going through with this thing! Trust me, as much as you don’t think you are, you are worth it. And you do belong here. And you do deserve my love!”

The silence is thick as Emma waits for a response. For a moment, she thinks Killian isn’t going to turn around again, she thinks she will have to leave and cry herself to sleep without waking Ruby. She thinks she will have to walk down that grand staircase tomorrow and dance with all of the eligible men, and actually choose one of them over Killian. But then her heart jumps when she sees Killian’s resolve crumble and he turns around slowly to face her.

“While I don’t believe all of the things you are saying, I suppose I will come just to see you happy, even one last time.”

Emma smiles, the tears breaking free from her eyes out of combined happiness and sadness. She pulls Killian forward, crashing her lips to his and relaxing into his once his arms wrap around her waist. She pulls back finally, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“So you’ll come tomorrow?” She asks, her forehead pressed against Killian’s.

“Aye,” Killian responds.

“And you’ll see about staying, about convincing my father about letting you court me?” Emma asks again, her voice filled with hope.

Killian pauses and Emma freezes. But then Killian’s arms begin to move up and down her back, and he places a kiss on her forehead. “Aye, love. I suppose for you I can try. But if anyone finds out about who I am at the ball, then I think for both of our safety it would be best if I leave and don’t come back.”

Emma nods into Killian’s chest, her eyes forcing back the tears she doesn’t want to fall. “That won’t happen though, I’ll make sure of it.”

“For both our sakes, love, I hope that is true.”

They stand in silence, and Emma just breathes in her pirate. She hasn’t been able to see him more than those moments at the docks, and Emma allows her mind to wander after finally seeing him inside the castle. She begins to imagine a life with him here, duties being carried out and nights spent tangled together in the plush sheets of her bed. She imagines their wedding day, her father giving her away and her mother smiling from the front of the ceremony. A smirk forms on her lips, thinking of her parents.

“You know,” Emma whispers, breaking the silence, “My mother already approves of you, even if she doesn’t know the whole story.”

“Is that so?” Killian asks, and Emma relaxes against him when the familiar playfulness is back in his voice.

“How else do you think I was able to get here undetected? She stationed Sleepy outside my bedroom!”

Killian lets out a small laugh. “And Sleepy is?” he asks.

Emma smacks Killian on the chest. “One of the dwarves! I’ve told you about them before!”

“Aye, love, I knew that,” Killian says, pulling back so he can look down at Emma and place another kiss on the crown of her head. “I just wanted to see you smile again.”

Emma rolls her eyes, but gives Killian a brilliant smile anyways, pouring out all her love and devotion into the motion. But the smile is cut short by a yawn, the late hour finally catching up with her body.

“You should get back to your chambers, it’s quite late love,” Killian says, slowly turning Emma back towards the doorway. “I’ll be able to see you tomorrow in the gown, and have that dance you wanted. And then, we will see from there, alright?”

Emma nods, but stops walking as she gets close to the door. “I couldn’t sleep in my room,” she says quietly. “Nerves for the ball, and knowing you are so close, and all these thoughts just kept coming into my head and I just…”

Killian smiles. “Say no more, love,” he says. “I haven’t been able to sleep much either, too much weighing on my mind.”

“Can I… stay here? Just for a short while. I’ll be back in my rooms before sunrise.” Emma says, turning to face Killian with a silent plea in her eyes.

“Of course, Emma. Though, we should get you out of that dress so it doesn’t get wrinkled before the ball tomorrow,” Killian says.

“Oh… right,” Emma replies, looking down at the dress. There is nowhere in Killian’s room to hang it – if she were to take it off here it would only be able to lay it on the floor and it would surely get wrinkled there. “I’ll… be right back,” Emma says instead, smiling at Killian as she sneaks out his door.

Thankfully there aren’t any guards still in his hallway, and Emma walks quickly back to her room while avoiding the posts she knows the guards are in. She passes Sleepy, still snoring against the wall, and re-enters her bedroom. She closes the door as quietly as she can, but knows Ruby is awake when she doesn’t hear her snoring.

“Princess Emma!” Ruby cries in the loudest whisper she can muster. “Where on earth have you been?”

Emma rolls her eyes at her friend’s theatrics, walking towards her and turning around so Ruby has access to the corset back of Emma’s dress. “Where do you think I’ve been? Now, help me get this off so I can go back and get a few hours of rest before tomorrow.”

“I knew it!” Ruby cries, her hands making quick work of the strings on Emma’s back. “And what do you mean rest? You’ve got your pirate all to yourself, aren’t you going to have a little bit of fun with him first?”

Emma shakes her head, letting out a small laugh. “First of all, I am exhausted and have barely slept the last week. Second, he’s got two members of his crew in the same room as him. No way am I doing anything more than kissing him with them around.”

“But aren’t they normally on the ship when you two are… you know…” Ruby whispers, her voice quieter for absolutely no reason.

“Ruby, the closed captain’s quarters on a ship, and the same literal bedroom, are two completely different things.” Emma steps out of the dress, grabbing it from Ruby and carefully bringing it over to the mannequin to leave it until she wears it for real the next day. “I just… I sleep better when I’m with him.”

“Awwww…” Ruby says, moving towards Emma to help her get the dress laying just right so it won’t wrinkle overnight. “You go get your pirate, Ems. I’ll finish this, and cover for you in the morning if you’re late getting back, okay?”

Emma smiles at her friend, pulling her into an awkward hug with the mannequin in the middle. “You are seriously the best, Rubes!” Emma lets go of her friend, heading towards the desk to take off her earrings and necklace. She then quickly grabs her sleeping gown off of her bed and pulls it on.

“Don’t I know it?” Ruby says as she puts the finishing touches on Emma’s dress, and Emma smiles at her friend as she makes her way back towards the door. The walk back to Killian’s room takes no time at all, and Emma doesn’t even knock this time before opening the door and pulling herself inside.

Killian is sitting on his bed, white sleep shirt now untucked from his pants, and a smile forms on his face upon seeing Emma re-entering. “Is it odd that I think you are just as beautiful in this sleeping gown than in the one from your ball tomorrow?”

Emma shakes her head, knowing Killian is telling the truth as his eyes have the same look on them now as they did the first time she entered his bedchambers tonight. She slinks towards his bed, but her attempt at seduction is foiled by the long yawn that she can’t hold back.

Killian lets out a laugh, pulling Emma towards him so that she is standing between his legs as he sits on the bed. “Why don’t we get some rest, love? And then tomorrow night, as you said, is when we can have some fun.”

With a smile, Emma leans in and kisses Killian. This kiss has none of the ferocity or neediness of their kisses earlier in the evening – instead it is slow, and languid, and makes Emma’s heart flutter with joy. “Okay,” she says when she finally pulls back.

Killian scoots over on the bed, making room for Emma to pull in beside him. She happily obliges, reaching down to pull the covers up above them as she curls into his chest. Emma takes a deep breath, holding Killian’s comforting scent close as she closes her eyes and attempts to let sleep wash over her.  

The room is silent, and Emma smiles into Killian’s chest as she feels his arm wrap her even tighter and his lips leave a lingering kiss on her forehead. They stay in silence for a while, and Emma feels Killian’s breathing begin to even out. Just as she is about to drift off, she hears something.

“Apologies for earlier, love,” Killian says, his voice so quiet Emma isn’t sure if he is talking or she is imagining he is. “I just… sometimes I question how I became so lucky as to earn your heart. And sometimes I don’t believe myself worthy of it.”

Emma places a kiss onto Killian’s chest. “Well, get used to it, Killian. Because you are absolutely worthy. And I am completely lucky to have found you.”

Killian lets out a little laugh. “I thought you were asleep, love,” he says.

“I am,” Emma replies, and she places another kiss over Killian’s heart. “And I am happy, and with the one I love. So stop questioning things, okay? Everything will work out fine.”

“Aye, love,” Killian says, “I hope it will.”

“I love you,” Emma whispers into Killian’s chest.

“I love you too, Emma,” Killian replies.

And for the first time in a long time, Emma falls into a dreamless sleep, feeling safe and warm cuddled next to her love.

* * *

Emma manages to sneak out of Killian’s room in the early hours of the morning, feeling much more relaxed and well rested than she had in what feels like forever. And knowing what is coming that night – and how her father may react – Emma needs all the calm and rest she can get.

There are a few more guests to greet this morning, before Emma is finally allowed to pull away into her quarters to prepare for the ball. And while the majority of the visitors are more male suitors – princes, lords, and other men her father considers eligible bachelors – there is one visitor Emma is completely surprised to see and she has to contain her excitement in front of all the other guests.

Emma hasn’t seen her friend Elsa since before Elsa’s parents passed on, since before Elsa’s coronation as Queen. They had been friends as children, occasionally seeing each other on royal visits to the other family’s kingdom – Emma preferring to hang out with the quieter Elsa compared to her much more boisterous younger sister Anna. They continued their friendship through letter writing – Elsa discussing her fears of being Queen without someone to learn from, Emma sharing stories of her nights with Killian and her similar fears of having to take on the crown. And while Emma had pleaded with Elsa to come to Misthaven for Emma’s birthday, the Queen had cited duties to her kingdom which prevented her from taking the week’s-long journey across the seas. Thus, seeing the Queen of Arendelle in the middle of the entryway leaves Emma shaking with excitement.

“Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!” the Herald calls.

Elsa walks into the entryway – long flowing dress trailing behind her as two guards walk close behind. A third man follows, pulling something covered by a sheet. Elsa’s face is calm and serene, as a Queen’s should be, but upon seeing Emma’s excitement breaks out into a grin.

Emma smiles widely, then turns to her mother to exclaim her surprise. Snow doesn’t look surprised, though – she is watching Emma to see her reaction.

“Did you know?” Emma whispers to her mother, a little offended to have not been let in on her secret. Her father also has a knowing smile, and he looks quite proud of himself for keeping this visit quiet.

“Surprise?” Snow replies, then adds with a laugh, “Happy Birthday Emma!”

“If we weren’t in front of half of the court right now, I’d hug you!” Emma says, reaching her hand back to give her mother’s hand a squeeze instead.

Emma quickly quiets as Elsa approaches the front of the hall where Emma and her parents are standing.

“Princess Emma,” she says, loud enough for the court to hear the declaration. “It honours me to be invited to your birthday, and I hope you will accept this gift from the Kingdom of Arendelle.”

Elsa smiles at her friend, then takes a step back so the guards can step out of the way. The man behind them pulls the covered item forward, then with one swoop pulls the sheet off revealing a beautiful ice sculpture in the shape of a swan. Emma feels her face flushing, knowing exactly why Elsa would present this gift for her birthday. Swan is the nickname Emma used in her meetings with Killian, before he discovered her true identity. Only Emma, Killian, Ruby, and Elsa know that.

As the court looks at the sculpture, Elsa walks up to Emma to properly greet her. Instantly Emma is pulled into a deep hug, and Emma relaxes into her friend’s embrace.

“I’ve missed you, Emma,” Elsa says into Emma’s ear. Then, a little quieter, “though I absolutely love the stories you send me. I do hope he is here tonight!”

“I’ll tell you about it later – alone,” Emma whispers back before pulling out of the embrace. As Elsa moves to greet Emma’s parents, Emma continues, “I thought you couldn’t get away from Arendelle – all your queenly duties and such.”

“Oh, yes,” Elsa says, pulling out of a hug with Emma’s mother. “Anna is taking care of things for the time I am visiting. We thought it was time The Queen went on a diplomatic visit.” Elsa moves to shake Emma’s father’s hand. “Besides,” she continues, “I couldn’t let you have your birthday debut without me!”

“Oh, that’s the true reason,” Emma says, knowing all too well that Elsa probably just wants to get a good glimpse of Killian to put a face to all the stories. As the hall quiets down from people ooh-ing and ah-ing at Elsa’s gift, Emma realizes she should probably give a formal thank-you to everyone in the hall.

Emma takes a deep breath, never really comfortable at commanding the room, before saying, “I would like to thank Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, and my personal friend, for travelling all the way to Misthaven for my birthday. As well, I would like to thank her and all the people of Arendelle for the beautiful sculpture she has given me. We will have to find a place to display it tonight at the ball.”

Emma waits for the clapping to finish before turning to her mother. She silently pleads to be given her leave, her ease from the morning fading away as the night looms closer. Finally, her mother gives one curt nod and Emma lets out a sigh of relief. She takes another deep breath, then speaks out in her court voice again.

“I would like to thank all of the court for helping me to greet my guests. I am now to retire to my chambers to prepare for this evening, and I invite all of my guests to relax in our Castle and prepare in their own way for the festivities. I can’t wait to see all of you there tonight, and I do hope you enjoy your stay in Misthaven.”

Emma gives a slight curtsey, bowing her head and bending her knees, before pulling back up. Without another thought, she grabs Elsa by the hand and pulls her off through one of the doors in the room reserved only for use by the Royal Family. Quickly Emma is pulling Elsa through the halls to find her wing, wanting to reacquaint herself with her friend before she has to bathe and have her handmaidens begin working on her hair.

Finally they make it to Emma’s room, the door flying open as Emma pulls her friend inside. Ruby is sitting on one of the beds, a book in her hands that falls to the floor as the door slams opened.

“Emma, I don’t think my guards are going to be too happy about you pulling me away so quickly,” Elsa says, attempting to catch her breath after Emma’s impromptu sprint across the court.

“Sorry,” Emma replies, panting a little herself. “I just, I wanted to tell you about everything before my mom could follow. She doesn’t know the whole story.”

“So she knows some of the story?” Elsa asks, intrigued.

Emma rolls her eyes, sitting down on the bed. “She knows some. It’s a little mixed up, and I’m not actually sure how much she does know.”

Ruby rolls over on the bed so she is next to Emma, tucking herself into her friend’s side. “Okay, before we get into stories – who is the new addition to our sleepovers?”

Emma laughs, remembering how her friends don’t know each other. “Oh, right, sorry. Elsa, this is my friend Ruby. And Rubes – this is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. Though, we’ve been friends for ages so she isn’t as imposing as my mom.”

Ruby’s eyes widen, and she instantly pulls herself up on the bed to a proper sitting position. “Holy crap – Queen of Arendelle – and here I am laying on the bed like some commoner. I am super sorry, Your Majesty!”

“Please, call me Elsa,” the Queen replies, laughing a little. “A friend of Emma’s is a friend of mine.”

Ruby lets out a relieved sigh, curling back up on the bed. “Oh, thank goodness. I was worried I was going to have to be all proper before the ball even starts.”

Emma and Elsa both laugh at that, and Emma is relieved her friends get along so well after so little time together.

“Now, Emma,” Elsa says, sitting down on the bed and grabbing her friend’s hands. “You still owe me a story – is Killian here? Are you doing to dance with him? How much does your family know?”

Emma looks down at her hands, unsure where to start. She tries to find somewhere, but Ruby beats her to the punch.

“Wait, so Queeny over here knows about Killian too? How much does she know? You better not have told her more than me!”

“First of all, it’s Elsa,” Emma says, shaking her head at Ruby’s antics. “And second, I have told her the exact same things I’ve told you, just in letter form. And not as detailed for the steamy parts, because that’s just you who demands all the details.”

“Does she know you got your cuddle on last night with him?” Ruby asks, shrieking when Emma playfully smacks her on the back.

“Emma!” Elsa cries, half appalled and half amused. “In your parent’s castle?”

“But,” Emma starts, not sure how to continue. “My mom set it up, okay?”

“She… set it up?” Elsa asks, now much more amused than appalled. “How did she do that?”

Ruby jumps up, waving her hand in the air. “Oh, I know this one!” When Emma doesn’t continue but instead motions for Ruby to answer, Ruby says, “So, Emma’s mom knew that Emma had a friend she was visiting in town. Somehow figured that out, because Emma is about as subtle as a dung-beetle. Anyways, she made it so the guards were looking away from the halls Emma had to go down, and so Emma managed to make it to and from Killian’s room twice last night without being caught. Or, at least, with guards that were told not to catch her.”

Elsa’s eyes widen, staring with awe at Emma. “Wow! That is some dedication from your mother! She must really believe you two have something special!”

“Actually,” Emma says, scratching the back of her neck, “I think my mom only met him once. She just might be able to see how I feel about him, and all that kind of stuff.”

Elsa and Ruby both quiet, staring at Emma with loving smiles. After a few more moments of silence, Elsa pipes up asking for the whole story of Killian getting invited to the ball. And thus, for the next thirty minutes, Emma hastily tells the story of bumping into Killian at the marina, and how he managed to impress her father enough to get an invitation, and how she was able to sneak into his room last night and convince him not to leave.

Just as Emma is about to recall her night with Killian, Emma’s handmaidens enter the room followed by her Mother. From that moment on, Emma is whisked away to be made beautiful for the evening’s ball. First she is given a hot bath, complete with sweet smelling flowers to leave her with a lingering scent to draw in the eligible men. Next, she is forced to sit for hours wearing just a slip as her handmaidens dry and curl her hair into an elegant bun at the top of her head. Emma gets a little fed up with how tight the thing is, and ends up pulling a few errant curls down around her face when the women leave. Not only does Emma think it makes her look mature, but she also knows Killian likes having a curl or two to wrap his fingers around.

Finally Ruby and Elsa come back, both fully dressed and ready, to help Emma put on her gown. It doesn’t take long for Emma to get it on, having practiced so many times in the past week. By the time she is fully ready, it is nearing seven o-clock and the ball is set to start. Being the Princess and Birthday Girl, Emma isn’t set to arrive until the party is well underway – so she says goodbye to Ruby and Elsa who head down together, slowly becoming quick friends.

With the door shut and Emma alone, she takes a moment to look in the mirror at herself. Emma no longer sees the small child who was scared of becoming Queen, who was scared of responsibility, who was scared of growing up. Instead, she sees a woman who is proud of who she is, who is confident in her moves and thoughts, and who is ready to settle down with the man she loves. Now if only her father could see that.

As soon as Emma thinks of her father, there is a knock on the door to her chamber.

“Emma, are you ready?” her father calls from the other side. Emma answers, and slowly the door to her room opens. Standing at the door are Emma’s parents, along with her brother Leo.

“Emmy – you look boo-tea-ful!” Leo says, his eyes widening to saucers as he takes in Emma’s dress, hair, and make-up.

“Do I?” Emma asks, twirling around in her dress. Leo lets out a happy giggle, smiling when the ends of the skirts tickle his arms.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, Emma,” her mother says, moving to stand behind her so they both can stare in the mirror. “Everything I’ve ever wanted you to look – happy, and kind, and confident. But mostly happy.”

Her father steps up on the other side, so the three of them are staring in the mirror together. Leo scrambles forwards, pulling himself in front of the family so he can be seen in the mirror too.

“Emma,” David says, before taking a deep breath. Emma can tell that her father is holding back tears, and it takes everything she has not to turn around and give him a giant hug. “You have grown up so much, so much. And as much as I want to keep you as my little girl forever, I know that I can’t. I know you have to move on, and find a husband, so that you can have him wrapped around your finger as well.” He takes another shaky breath, and his hand comes up to grasp one of the curls Emma had let down from her bun earlier. “But, I want you to remember – no matter what, you are and always will be my princess. If you ever need anything, whether that be a King to command something, or a father to just hold you, I will always be there for you.”

“Dad,” Emma says, turning around and pulling her father into a hug. She tries to hold back her own tears, but feels one fall down her cheek anyways. “You’re going to make me ruin my face before the ball!”

Her father laughs into the hug, holding Emma a little tighter before letting go. Emma pulls back too, and smiles up into her dad. “Sorry, Emma. I just – I can’t believe you’re already turning twenty-one. It feels like only yesterday I was holding your mother’s hand as she-“

“Seriously, Dad,” Emma says, interrupting her father with a laugh. “That is not something I need to be thinking about right now.”

“Of course,” David replies with a smile. “Sorry. I got a little off track there.”

Father and daughter stare at each other for another moment, before they are interrupted by Snow clearing her throat. David looks back at his wife for a moment, confusion marring his face before a sudden realization comes to mind.

“Oh, right! Your gift!” David quickly turns to the door, moving towards Leo’s nanny and grabbing a brown package from her hands. Instantly Emma recognizes it as the package her father had picked up at the Marina the week prior.

“Now, we know it is customary for the Royal Family to give the Princess a gift on behalf of the kingdom at her birthday ball. And we do have a gift for that as well. But, your mother and I wanted to give you something special you could wear tonight, only from us and your brother. So, we do hope you like it,” David says, passing Emma the package.

“Wear it well, Emma,” Snow adds as Emma begins to rip open the packaging. She knows she probably should be more careful with it, but she is too eager to see what is inside to care about keeping the box safe. Once the packaging is off, Emma finds a blue velvet box, obviously holding some form of jewellery. She lifts the lid, and lets out a gasp at what is inside.

Sitting on a blue velvet pillow is one of the most beautiful tiaras Emma has ever seen. The backing is a white gold, a colour Emma has never been given the privilege to wear. It gathers into three peaks at the top, the middle one the tallest of the three. There are small diamonds lining the entire front, marking the trail to the peaks. The entire thing glitters even in the candlelight of Emma’s chambers, and Emma cannot even think of words to thank her parents for the beautiful gift.

“We wanted you to shine like the star you are,” Snow says, breaking Emma from her reverie and leaning forward to grab the tiara out of the box. Slowly, Snow turns the tiara around in her hands and moves it closer to Emma’s head. Emma watches with awe in the mirror as her mother brings the tiara to sit perfectly on the crown of Emma’s head.

“WOW!” Comes Leo’s voice from the floor, his small fingers pointing up at Emma’s present. “Shiny!”

“Yes, very shiny,” David laughs, bending down to pick up his youngest child. “Do you like it?” he asks, and Emma notices a hint of trepidation in his voice.

“Mom, Dad, this is absolutely beautiful,” Emma says, instantly noting the relief in her father’s face. “I love it, I just – I have no idea how you – I can’t even – I don’t have words!”

Instead of trying to explain, Emma turns around and pulls her parents into a large group hug. Leo gets squished into the middle, letting out a squeal and squirming around to try to escape which causes the entire family to start laughing, When they finally pull back, Leo manages to find his way to the floor to run back to his nanny.

“Well, we should be getting back to your guests,” Snow says, hearing the bells signalling that it is half-past the hour. “Now, you get to enter alone, but your father will be waiting for you at the midpoint in the grand staircase. From there-“

“I walk down with him and we have our dance. I know, Mom,” Emma interrupts, much to her mother’s dismay. “We’ve been over this. I am to wait for the bell signalling the hour, then wait until I hear the herald announce me, then enter from the top of the stairs. I’ll be fine.”

“All right,” Snow says, taking a step back from her daughter. “Do you want anyone to stay with you until then? We could grab one of the guards, or pull Ruby from the party.”

“No,” Emma says, shaking her head. “I think I’ll be okay. Besides, Ruby is probably knee-deep in eligible men right now. I doubt you could get her out of that.”

Emma’s parents laugh, shaking their heads as they head to the door to Emma’s chamber. They stop at Leo, giving him a hug and a kiss goodnight.

“Say goodnight to your sister, Leo,” David says, placing a kiss on his son’s forehead. “She has a big night ahead of her.”

“No!” Leo says, crossing his arms. “I wanna come!”

Snow shakes her head, her hand coming to lovingly play with Leo’s hair. “Leo, you know you aren’t old enough to come to balls. You’ll have your time. For now, say goodnight and we will tell you all the stories about it tomorrow.”

Leo pouts, crossing his arms, but eventually agrees. He gives a reluctant goodbye, saying, “Night night, Emmy. You look boo-tea-ful,” before being carried out to his bedchamber by his Nurse.

With one last goodbye, Emma’s parents close the door to her chamber and head back to the main ballroom, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts and her brand new tiara.

Emma tries to clear her mind, taking a few deep breaths and closing her eyes. But, instead of the normal blackness behind her eyes, Emma only sees faces. She sees her father’s face, how heartbroken he is that she is growing up, but also how proud he is of who she has become. She sees her mother, the knowing smile and the love behind it that is always so evident in Snow’s eyes. And finally, she sees Killian. And when his face comes up, Emma breaks out into a grin. Killian’s knowing smile, the half-quirk of his eyebrow, the awed look he got upon seeing her dress last night. Emma knows she won’t be able to find him in the crowd tonight, but she may have to do a quick scan for the blues he will be wearing to try to see his awe again.

With the thoughts of Killian in her mind, Emma stands up and gathers her dress. She takes one last look in the mirror, the new tiara truly completing her regal princess look, before heading out the door without looking back.

It is a quick walk through back hallways and secret-passages to get to the upper entrance to the ballroom undetected. She nods to the guard standing at the door. He doesn’t make any signs to show he notices her, other than a tiny bob of his head as well. And, without anyone to talk to as she waits, Emma finds herself rocking back on her heels until the clock finally chimes the new hour.

Emma counts, and as each chime gets closer to the number eight, Emma’s heartbeat begins to quicken.

_One… Two…_ What if the people don’t like her? What if they don’t like Killian? _Three… Four…_ What if she can’t get a dance with Killian because there are so many other men there waiting for her? _Five… Six…_ What if she trips over her feet going down the steps and breaks her neck? _Seven… Eight…_

With the final chime, Emma jumps in place. She hears her parents speak, then the Herald being to call her name. She takes a deep breath, holds her head up high, and plasters on the most princess-y smile she can think of.

“Her Majesty, Princess Emma of Misthaven!”

Upon her name being called, the guards inside the ballroom swing open the double-doors, leaving Emma standing at the top of the steps and looking out at all the people waiting. She hears clapping, and tries to look at them all as she steps forwards to the balcony to wave. She scans the faces quickly, but they are two floors down and hard to see – not to mention how dark they all look from up here. Emma has never entered a ballroom from the upper doors, and she realizes she doesn’t really like it. From up here, everyone can see you but you can’t see them.

Emma waves, plastering the smile to her face again as she turns to walk down the first flight of steps. All she can think of is putting one foot in front of the other. Her dress is so large that it is hard to see where the next step is, and she holds on to the banister for dear life. Finally she takes the last step to the middle landing, and looks into the familiar eyes of her father.

He smiles at her, and Emma feels her plastered on smile turning into something much more genuine. Having to play the part, her father bows and Emma pulls herself into a deep curtsey. They then turn towards the court and bow again, this time in thanks to the people who have come to celebrate. Emma hears the crowd clapping again, and she tries her hardest to keep her face from reddening as she moves to grab her father’s arm.

The second staircase is easier than the first as she has her father to steady herself on. He stands strong and proud, and Emma is glad he is so steady on his feet. They make their way down to the center of the ballroom, the crowd stepping aside to give Emma and her father room to participate in the first dance. When they hit the center spot, the room goes silent. Emma places her left hand on her father’s shoulder, the other coming to hold her father’s hand.

In the silence, her father whispers, “Thank you for this last dance, Emma.”

“I hope I don’t step on your feet too much,” Emma replies back.

Her father chuckles, straightening out his back. “That’s okay, it’ll remind me of the first one we shared. Your dress was so long you danced on my feet the entire time.”

“That’s because I was too scared of tripping,” Emma whispers back.

The first notes of the music begins, and Emma’s father whispers a quick “I love you,” before sweeping Emma up and pulling her into a twirl. They start a familiar dance, gliding across the floor with practiced ease. Emma tries to stop scanning the audience around them, tries not to look for Killian in the crowd. She wants to give her father this moment – this last time dancing with his little girl. So she forces herself to focus on his face, on his smile. To memorize the loving look in his eyes as they move and spin to the music.

The music ends too soon though, her father spinning her one last time before they pull apart. With a deep breath, King David leans down in a deep bow. Emma follows suit, curtseying to her father and holding her skirts up beside her. As she brings her head up from the bow, a flash of bright blue catches Emma’s eye. Before she has a chance to find Killian, though, her father is being tapped on the shoulder by another man and Emma is suddenly being thrust into the courting section of the party head-on.

Thankfully the first person to ask to dance is Graham, one of the men who works in the stables that Emma is really good friends with. Of course, they would never be more than friends having grown up with each other. But Emma is thankful that she gets a nice relaxing dance with a friend before having to face the dignitaries and princes and other eligible men that are lining up to dance with her. Emma does use the opportunity to play up Ruby, though, trying to stay true to her friend by sending eligible men her way. Graham would probably be a really good fit for Ruby, as he much prefers to be outside than in a castle – a sentiment Ruby very much agrees with.

Emma spends the next hour dancing with a variety of different eligible men. Some are princes from other lands, a few are dignitaries or Lords, and a few others are just common folk from Misthaven happy to be given the opportunity to dance and talk with their future Queen. Though a few of them are nice, and they actually have an interesting talk during the four minutes or so that they have together, Emma still finds none of them compare to her pirate. A pirate that has disappeared from her vision the entire time Emma is dancing.

Finally, after a dance with the third brother of the night from the Southern Isles, Emma manages to break away from the dance floor for some much needed dinner – she hasn’t eaten since earlier that afternoon. And while her dress doesn’t leave much room for food, Emma knows how delicious everything is from her taste test with her mother. She makes a beeline for the buffet table, dodging people who are wishing her congratulations on the way and trying to catch even a glimpse of the bright blue of Killian’s formal naval uniform.

As Emma stuffs a third tart into her mouth, trying to be dignified while still using the little time she has to get as much food in her as possible, she feels a few pairs of eyes on the back of her head. Emma turns slowly, swallowing thickly as she faces her friends.

“So?” Ruby asks, holding her arms up in question. “Did you dance with him yet?”

“Yes – you have to point him out to me! Where is he?” Elsa pleads.

Emma shakes her head at her friends, and instead of answering grabs the glass of champagne out of Elsa’s hand and swallows it all down in a few large gulps to clear her throat of the dry tart.

“Actually, I haven’t been able to find him yet. Not since I danced with my father.”

“But that was over an hour ago!” Elsa whines, in a sound that doesn’t usually come out of a Queen’s mouth. “You have to find him before the night is up!”

“I know,” Emma says, turning her head to look around the ballroom as she takes a bite of a small meat pie. “I just can’t find him with all these people around.”

“Ooh! Maybe we should go up on the balcony!” Ruby cries, bouncing up and down at her idea. “Then you can also point out all those eligible men you were going to find for me.”

“Right!” Emma says, turning back to face her friend. “There was one guy I wanted you to meet – his name is Graham and he works in the stables. He was the first one I danced with after my dad.”

“He was cute!” Elsa says with a giggle.

Ruby playfully punches Elsa in the arm. “Hey! Lay off! These are my prospects!”

The guard standing behind Elsa straightens out, and Elsa has to tell him to relax and let her be before the girls can continue their conversation.

“You also have to introduce me to the leader of your dad’s guard,” Ruby reminds Emma.

Emma nods, taking another bite of her meat pie and chewing thoughtfully while searching around the room. She catches a glimpse of Mulan’s dark hair standing guard near the front of the hall, and points Ruby in that direction. “Okay, just let me finish eating a little bit more and then I’ll introduce you, okay?”

“And then we’ll search for your… pirate?” Elsa asks, whispering the last word so no one can hear but the three of them.

“Yes, and then we will look for him,” Emma says, stuffing the rest of the pie in her mouth.

Just as she is about to pull Ruby towards where Mulan is standing, a very familiar voice sounds from behind her back.

“Look for whom, love?”

Emma feels suddenly lighter, even after all the food she’s eaten. She turns around, and has to restrain herself lest she make a scene in the middle of the ball by throwing herself at Killian. He looks absolutely dashing – the dark blues of his Naval uniform bringing out the colour in his eyes. There is a golden trim around the outside, showcasing his broad shoulders. And the pants are obscenely tight, especially for a man of the Navy, but Emma cannot care as she takes in the sight before her.

Killian seems enamoured too, because as soon as their eyes lock Emma sees his cocky façade vanish and the man who loves her come seeping out. There is so much kindness and softness in his eyes, and Emma feels like she never wants to look away.

Unfortunately, the moment is broken when Ruby clears her throat from behind Emma’s back. Emma jumps, letting out a small giggle. Killian seems jolted too, but very quickly his face turns back into the flirtatious front he keeps in public.

Emma quickly turns around, grabbing a-hold of Killian’s hand and squeezing tightly as she turns to face her friends.

“Ruby, Elsa, this is Captain… um… Liam… who works in the Navy from a far off land” Emma says, faltering a little on the name as she remembers their cover story. “And Captain, these are my two best friends – Ruby, and Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”

Killian’s face straightens out at the introductions, and instantly he is pulling himself into a deep bow. “Your Majesty,” he says, ever the gentleman. “It is an honour to be in the presence of such Royalty.”

Elsa giggles, her face turning red when Killian reaches out to kiss her hand. Meanwhile Ruby mutters under her breath, “Sure, she gets the whole royal title and I’m just Ruby.”

Killian seems to hear Ruby’s complaint, as he instantly grabs her hand and places a kiss on it as well. “It is just as much an honour to meet one of Princess Emma’s closest confidants,” he says, adding an “again” in a whisper.

“Enough flirting with my friends,” Emma says, grabbing Killian’s hand back for herself and holding it tight. “I believe you owe me a dance.”

“If the Princess wishes it, she shall have it,” Killian says, adding in a small bow for effect. Ruby and Emma both roll their eyes, not taking any of Killian’s act. Elsa, however, cannot seem to stop giggling.

“But, wait!” Ruby cries, grabbing Emma’s other arm and stopping the couple from heading to the dance floor. “You were going to introduce me to all the cute eligible singles in the Kingdom!”

Emma pauses, looking frantically between her friend and Killian. She really wants to have her dance, but knows that she promised Ruby these introductions.

“Emma, go,” Elsa says, interrupting Emma’s momentary panic. “I’ll go make my rounds, and bring Ruby with me. I’m sure we will find some nice young men and women for her to dance with.”

Emma lets out a sigh of relief, her hand releasing from Killian’s momentarily to squeeze Elsa’s arm in gratitude. “Thank you,” she says, before turning to Ruby and adding, “I promise I’ll introduce you later, okay?”

“I’m going to hold you to that!” Ruby says, but Emma sees no malice in her voice. Instead, her friend smiles as she shoos Emma and Killian off towards the dance floor.

As the couple make their way back amongst the others dancing, Emma notices that some of the dancers and those on the sidelines stop their conversations to see which young man managed to persuade the Princess back out to the dancefloor. Most of them are seeing a handsome, foreign Naval Captain, and for that Emma is thankful. No one seems to have noticed that hidden amongst them is a pirate, especially when said pirate has probably stolen from a variety of the Lords and Ladies present at the ball.

When they reach the center of the ballroom, Emma finds one hand being placed on Killian’s shoulder, and the other being grasped tightly in his hand.

“I’m not very good at this,” she whispers. “I’ve only gotten through the other dances because my partners were just as bad as me.”

Killian smiles down at Emma as they stand waiting for the next song to start and their dance to begin. “Well, love,” he says, “There's only one rule. Pick a partner who knows what he's doing.”

With his last words, the music begins and Emma feels herself being pulled around the room in magnificent twirls. She feels at ease, wrapped up in Killian’s arms on the dance floor. For the first few moments, they dance in silence, just staring into each other’s eyes. But then, as Emma starts to feel more comfortable with the dance they are doing, Killian begins to talk.

“Are you having fun, love? It is a magnificent party.”

Emma laughs, smirking at Killian as she feels the hand on her waist dip a tiny bit lower. “I am now. Definitely.”

“And you’ve had enough to eat?” Killian asks, seemingly making mundane conversation. Emma wonders if they can talk freely, or if the dancers nearby are listening to their conversation.

“I could have had a little bit more, but someone demanded a dance,” she chides, smirking at Killian in amusement.

“Apologies, Your Majesty. I was only hoping to have this one dance, to give you an opportunity to see what other realms have to offer.”

“Oh, trust me,” Emma says, pausing as Killian twirls her before he pulls her back in close. “I know exactly what other realms have to offer.”

Killian laughs, a free and easy sounding noise, and it is like music to Emma’s ears. She’s seen Killian in his element, and in what she thinks is carefree. But this Killian – this one that knows all of the dances, and that is holding her close, and that is unashamed in front of her family – this is the one she rarely gets to see. And it is intoxicating. And exactly the reason why she wanted him to come to the party in the first place.

The dance begins to wind down, and Emma fears someone else will cut in. She holds on to Killian a little tighter, praying that he will not be tapped out by some witless Prince just wanting to claim more land for his kingdom. Emma notices a man starting to walk over, just as the music is dying down, but with the speed of a wolf Ruby is instantly standing between the man and Killian, offering herself for a dance. Emma sends a silent thank you to her friend as the music picks up again, breathing out a sigh of relief and pulling herself a tiny bit closer to Killian for the next dance.

This dance is slower, but it has more intricate moves, so Emma finds herself concentrating more on her feet than on Killian. It is a little upsetting, as she wanted more time to talk, but she’d rather not embarrass herself in front of the whole kingdom by tripping over herself. Staring at her feet, Emma lets out a noise of surprise as she feels Killian’s hands on her hips lifting her into the air.

“Stand on my feet, love,” he whispers into her ear. “Your dress is so big, no one will see. It’ll make things easier on the both of us.”

Emma lets out a giggle, allowing herself to be placed down on Killian’s feet as they continue their slow glide across the ballroom. “You know, I used to do this with my dad when I was younger,” she muses, finally able to think now that she doesn’t have to focus on her feet.

“Is that so?” Killian asks. He pulls away from her a little, craning his head in the direction of the Royal Viewing Area. Emma turns her head as well, noticing her father watching them with narrowed eyes, while her mother is smiling knowingly.

Emma turns back to Killian, noticing the grimace forming on his face. “He’ll love you, trust me.”

“You say that like it’s a given, love. I don’t think he will when he learns of my true nature,” Killian replies sadly.

“We just have to work on him. Besides, you fit in here flawlessly. No one is even guessing that you are anything other than a foreign Naval Captain.” Emma says. “A really handsome one, if I may say so myself.”

Killian’s face reddens for a moment, and Emma knows that if his hands were free one would be rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Well, Princess. I must say you look absolutely stunning. And that tiara truly makes your outfit.”

Now it is Emma’s turn to blush. “You were much more enthusiastic about my dress last night,” she whispers, hoping no one is close enough to hear.

“Well that was in the confines of my quarters, love,” Killian replies in an equally quiet whisper. “If I had the chance, I’d show you exactly how lovely I think it looks on you. And how much lovelier it would look on floor of the Jolly’s captain’s quarters.”

Emma laughs, and finds that she has to hide her face in Killian’s chest to prevent herself from falling over. And to prevent those around her from seeing how red her face has turned.

“I’ll see if I can wear it out again once we officially start courting,” she whispers into Killian’s chest. “Then you can see what I’m wearing underneath…”

“You are killing me here, love,” Killian moans, and Emma feels it shiver down her body. If only there weren’t so many people here. If only she could sneak off with Killian and have her way with him in the castle. If only the song weren’t ending, Killian reluctantly pulling away from Emma as he notices another man coming up behind her.

He bows, deep and even, before thanking Emma for her time and the dance. It seems like any other normal interaction Emma has had with the myriad of other men that night. But one thing differs, which is when Killian places a kiss to her hand, he lingers for half a second. Emma feels another shiver, anticipation of a future together. Of many balls like this to come. Of not having to say goodbye to Killian so she can dance with another man.

Reluctantly, Killian steps away and Emma turns around to find yet another brother from the Southern Isles waiting for his turn to dance with the Princess. Emma curtseys, then moves into position to dance. This man isn’t nearly as fluid as Killian, nor does he know many of the steps, and Emma finds he is stepping on her toes more than she is his. Instantly the happiness she felt dancing with Killian is gone, and Emma resigns herself to another few hours of mundane dancing and conversation with a bunch of suitors who do not stand a chance.

The rest of the ball goes by in a flurry – Emma manages to eat a few more morsels of food in between dances. Her feet feel about ready to fall off partway through, so she sneakily removes the heels she has on and throws them underneath a table, hiding them under the cloths. Instantly her feet feel better, but she ends up having to dance on her toes the rest of the night to prevent herself from standing on her dress. Her parents interrupt the festivities momentarily to present Emma with her present – a large portrait of her as is customary for a Princess’ twenty first birthday. However, ever the unconventional royalty, King David and Queen Snow also present their daughter with a beautifully crafted and jewel encrusted sword to go along with it. The crowd “oohs” and “ahs” at the right moments, and Emma finds herself hugging her parents for much longer than is deemed respectful in front of an audience. She wants a moment to talk with them, to ask them their opinion on her choice of suitor, but she isn’t given the chance. Just as the crowd begins dancing again after the presentation, the clock strikes midnight signalling the last dance of the party.

The Herald stands up, his final duties to remind the Kingdom of the final dance. “Attention, attention!” he calls in his booming voice. “With this final dance, we conclude the party honouring Princess Emma’s Twenty-First Birthday!” He pauses, waiting for the crowds to finish clapping. “As is tradition, the Princess will now choose her final dance partner – the man to whom she wishes to attempt a courtship with.”

The room fills with silence, and Emma instantly feels all eyes on her. She closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them and begins to scan the room for a sign of Killian. She hopes he hasn’t left yet – knowing his reluctance to even come, she could see him as the type to run as soon as his dance was over. No matter their conversations that evening, and even knowing Emma’s plans of courtship, Killian would run to try to give Emma a chance to please her father. She continues searching, the moment tense as every person in the ballroom holds their breath.

Finally, Emma sees him. Killian is standing near the back of the crowd, tucked away behind a few taller men. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, then allows her happiness to bubble up. She smiles to herself, then outwardly, then allows her body to practically float down the stairs to join the party-goers. The crowd parts for her, a few of the men taking half-steps forwards in hopes they it is them she is choosing. Emma doesn’t ignore them, instead giving them half-nods while continuing her journey across the hall. Finally, Emma makes it to the end of the hall, where the only man who doesn’t step out of her way is the one she has been thinking about all night.

“May I have this dance, Captain?” Emma asks, reaching her hand out towards Killian. The two taller men in front of him, whom Emma recognize as some of the brothers from the Southern Isles, turn to look behind them and scowl at Killian. Able to play the surprised role fairly well, Killian allows a genuine smile to come out as he bows curtly.

“Of course, your Majesty. I’d be honoured.”

Emma takes Killian’s hand, turning them to walk back towards the center of the ballroom. She can see her mother smiling, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She can also see her father scowling, obviously displeased in her choice of dance partner.

Emma shakes her head, trying to clear her mind of all thoughts but one. Killian stayed, knowing that Emma would choose him for this dance and knowing the implications. He stayed at the ball, even with all of his reservations the night before. In this moment, Emma wraps her arms around Killian as they begin to sway to the music while the entire Kingdom watches on, and just thinks one more thing.

_He chose me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated :)   
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading! There is one more chapter to go and I have no guarantees on when it'll be posted. So just... eventually I'll say :P


End file.
